School of Alba
by InsaneAlchemist
Summary: It's the first day back to school, but something seems rather odd. Alex promises to himself that he will unfold his secret past without giving up, and with the aid of his friends. Will he ever find out?
1. A Normal Day

Light shone in through the curtains, directing the sunbeams onto Alex's face. He half-opened his eyes and pulled the curtain across, trying to go back to sleep, even though it was a school day. His alarm clock soon went off a few minutes later, he sighed and slammed his fist on the clock, making him fall off the bed and hitting his head on the wooden bedside desk. _Just another day... _Alex thought to himself as he heaved himself up and got to his feet, his stitches on his wrist aching from the impact of the fall. He opened his white bedroom door and walked to the bathroom, looking at the mirror and then glancing down at the sink. He turned the cold water tap on and cupped his hand, making the water stay in his hand, then covered his face in the water to wake him up a little. He kept the tap running and grabbed his toothbrush from the side, covering it in water and squeezing toothpaste onto the bristles. He brushed his teeth and put the toothbrush back onto the side, then got a towel from the cupboard, placing it on the floor. He stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall, turning the hot water to cold. Sighing, he turned around and saw his burn marks on his back. He washed his hair and shook it, stepping out, grabbing his towel and placing it around his lower part of his body. Alex walked back to his bedroom and dried himself off, placing the towel in the wash. He sprayed Lynx spray all over his body and put on his boxers, jeans, shirt and hoodie, with his iPod in. With satisfaction, he walked slowly down the stairs, and got some breakfast in the kitchen. When he had finished, he took a glance at his phone as it's ringtone played. It was Milor. Alex sighed and placed his hand to his forehead, not really wanting to talk to his friend, since it was so early in the morning. "Give me a break..." Alex said and answered the call, placing his phone to his ear.  
"Hey!" Milor yelled down the phone, giving Alex a slight headache, causing him to put his phone away from his ear, at a distance.  
"Do you _have _to yell?!" Alex asked, with an angry tone. "I just woke up, y'know." he added, rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh.. well sorry man, I'll see you at school?" Milor said and hung up on him. Alex put his phone back into his pocket and sighed, grabbing his side-bag from the staircase.  
"Aight, I'm off to school." Alex said and made his way to the door, his mom standing in the hallway, preparing his younger brother Liam, for school.  
"Have fun." His mom said to Alex, then closed the door. Alex put his earphones in and walked up the street, listening to Creature Feature.

Alex walked through the school iron gates and noticed Zach, Milor, Genevie, Claire and Kristen were waiting for him. "Hey." Alex greeted and walked to Kristen, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her. Zach did the same to Genevie, and Claire and Milor felt awkward, so they just looked around. Alex walked along side Kristen and gave Zach a brofist, grinning.  
"What lesson do you have first?" Kristen asked Alex and smiled up at him.  
"Math.." he sighed and made her come closer to him, walking through the school grounds.  
"Same." said Zach and held hands with Genevie, then looked behind him at Claire and Milor. "What do you two have?" he asked.  
"We both have Chemistry." Claire replied, looking rather nervous when she was walking beside Milor, who was always being the perverted one out of their friendship group. The bell rang for first lesson and Kristen looked down, sadly.  
"I'll see you later, yeah?" Alex promised and held her close, kissing her.  
"Ugh.. can't you leave each other alone just for one minute?" Milor said, getting impatient, he didn't like to be late for classes. The group turned round to see Dani and Hannah walking to their class. Hannah went slightly red when she noticed a specific person in the group, so did Dani. Hannah had too much focus on that particular person that she bumped into a tree. Milor chuckled to himself and walked over.  
"Hey are you alright?" he offered and held out a hand. Claire narrowed her eyes and held her books close to her, walking off to her Chemistry class, grumpily.  
"I'm fine, Milor..." Hannah said and got up by herself, going a bit red and rubbing her bruised head.  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse..." Alex suggested and held hands with Kristen.  
"Yeah, it looks like a big bruise.." Zach said, glancing at them both.  
"I'm fine!" Hannah argued and stormed off to class with Dani, who was shrugging her shoulders.  
"What is her problem?" Genevie asked and straightened herself up for class.  
"Suits us.." Kristen replied, letting go of Alex's hands. "I'll see you later." She smiled and walked off with Genevie.

* * *

Alex and Zach sat down next to each other, in math, leaning back on their seats, grinning. The teacher went out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. Alex stood up on the desk, holding out his hand out to Zach, prompting him up on the desk. "What are you doing?" Zach asked, with a confused look on his face, then went on the desk with him.  
"We're shuffling together!" Alex replied with a grin on his face, then began to shuffle on the desk, Zach did the same. The teacher stormed back into the room again with some textbooks, placing them on his own desk. He looked up and saw Alex and Zach shuffling.  
"Congratulations you two, you both got after school detention with me." the teacher said, his tone angry. He turned to the board. "Now, If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y,  
then x is?" he wrote on the board with his pen. Alex headdesked, groaning. Zach looked at him and patted his back slowly. After an hour, the bell rang and they walked out, Alex was rubbing his eyes.  
"You slept through the _whole _of math class?" Zach asked, looking at him.  
"Uh huh..." Alex groaned and leaned on the wall, trying to get his balance.  
"You aight?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. just haven't been getting the best nights..." Alex said and punched Zach in the shoulder gently. "Lets go to Biology..." he said, walking with him through the corridors and up the stairs. Alex slowly pulled his hoodie sleeve up, looking at the stitches on his wrist. "Ach.. they hurt.." he muttered to himself and put his sleeve back down, trying to forget about it and wanting this day to be over.

* * *

"Now class.. take your seats..." the teacher said, sitting in a swivel chair, grinning.  
"Um...Zach.. where is our normal teacher?" Alex elbowed him and he shrugged. Kristen and Genevie sat by them and smiled, blushing a bit.  
"Our new teacher is weird..." Genevie put in, staring at his glasses.  
"I realized.." Alex said grumpily and face-desked in his textbook. Kristen put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  
"It'll be fine, you'll see." she said, thinking positive about things.  
The teacher grinned and placed his hand on the giant screw in his head, tightening it. "The names Mr. Stein, don't like it? I got a knife right here.." he said and Alex looked up, trying to straighten himself up.  
"This teacher is a maniac.." Zach commented, in Alex's ear, he nodded in agreement.  
"Now.. first off we will begin wi-" the teacher got cut off.  
"Um.. sir? Why do you have a knife?.." one of the students said, his face worried, but curious. Mr. Stein picked up his knife and aimed it at the student's head, throwing it, and it impacted through his skull.  
"That is why..." Mr Stein grinned. "Now.. I need someone to try something on..." he said, looking around the class. Genevie and Kristen exchanged glances, Alex and Zach looked down, trying not to be noticed. "Ah.. you." he grinned with satisfaction, pointing directly at Alex who sighed and got up.  
"You're actually going to do what he says?! He's not even a real teacher!" Zach watched him go to the front. Alex nodded slowly and looked at Mr. Stein who was examining him, pulling up Alex's sleeve.  
"Interesting..." Mr. Stein said.  
"Uhm..." Alex shuddered, trying to move his arm away. "I don't want you looking at them.." he said.  
"It's just a small dissection.." The teacher said, grabbing his arm again. All of the students widened their eyes.  
"It's not even legal in this school!" Alex argued, glaring at Mr. Stein.  
"It is in my class." he said, grabbing a knife. Alex broke free of his grasp and grabbed his bag. "Find someone else!" he shouted and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Regrets

The bell of lunch rang, 30 minutes since Alex stormed out of his Biology class. He leaned against the wall and Milor, Claire, Dani, Hannah, Zach, Kristen and Genevie walked up to him. "You caused quite of a disturbance in class." Genevie said to Alex, putting her bag down on the bench beside them.  
"He shouldn't of looked at my stitches then," Alex replied, narrowing his eyes at them all. "I don't like people knowing."  
"What happened?" Milor asked and Alex slowly placed his hand on his own sleeve, his hair shrouding his eyes.  
"Our new teacher tried to dissect his arm," Zach said, looking at Milor, holding hands with Genevie. "Then Alex walked out of class." he chuckled.  
"That's not even... legal." Milor replied, with a confused glance on his face, rubbing his chin.  
"Can we not talk about it?" Alex snapped, turning around and walking off, but they all followed him. He sat down under a tree in the shade, then glanced up at them all. "Stop following me." he ordered and lowered his head, hugging his knees. He finally knew what they wanted. "We'll go after school..."

Alex, Jessie, Zach and Milor walked down a narrow corridor and Hannah went up to them. "Hey Azur- I.. I mean Alex.." she corrected herself, then saw Mr. Stein walking past them with a small smirk on his face.  
"We ought to be careful.." Zach said, watching him walk behind them. "Too risky here.." he added.  
"Well done, you idiot." Alex said to Hannah, his tone angry as he walked into class, them following behind him.  
"I'm sorry.. I.." Hannah looked down and walked in after, going to her seat and staying quiet once she sat down, getting out her text book.  
"She looks upset." Jessie said, nudging Alex, who was staring at Hannah.  
"She nearly blew my cover! All of us!" he replied, turning back round to face the front of the classroom. "If only she kept her stupid mouth shut." he added under his breath and slammed his fist on the desk, it cracking slightly.  
"Calm down, nothing bad will happen..." Zach said, who was sitting next to Jessie.  
"I hope she _is _upset." Alex muttered and slammed his fist on the desk again, it snapping in half because of his anger. The teacher walked in and closed the door behind him, he then noticed the split desk.  
"Who is responsible for this?" The teacher asked, looking around the room with a stern glare.  
"Me.. I am." It was Hannah who spoke and stood up, looking down. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damage." Alex felt a stab of guilt and regret. _Why would she take the blame for something she didn't do? _

The final bell rang and they all walked home, out of the iron gates. "Good day today." Kristen said to Alex and began to kiss him deeply. He kissed back and smiled, locking his hands with hers.


	3. The New Arrivals

"You never showed us." Zach said, while walking up the path to the school gates, it was morning. Abby, Dani, Hannah, Genevie, Kristen, Milor and Claire were walking beside them.  
"Oh yeah.. but we have to go some place safe.." Alex grinned and walked into the P.E changing rooms, breaking the lock with his hand, with immense strength. They all had immense strength in them, they just wanted to keep it a secret, in case people were onto them. "Aight, I'll show you." he said and his body started to glow an intense light blue aura. He slowly transformed into a male grey striped cat with stitches under his eyes, and bright piercing eyes.  
"Well, it's a change.." Genevie said, tapping her chin with her finger. Milor nodded, grinning who was putting a thumbs up.  
"Guys... I can't change back.. for the next hour.." Alex meowed, but still talked in his original voice.  
"Shit... we have Mr. Stein today.." Zach said and looked down at Alex, picking him up in his arms. "How are we going to cover and hide you?" he asked, then noticed a small box.  
"No, you're not putting me in that!" Alex growled and lashed his tail.  
"We have to." Hannah prompted and looked away, her eyes dimming ever so slightly.  
"You look cute like that." Kristen smiled and Zach put Alex in the box.  
"I didn't ask for this, y'know!" he hissed and scratched at Zach's shirt.

* * *

Zach, Hannah and Milor walked into class with the box, hopefully Alex gave up and was asleep in the box, which he was, no surprise there. Zach slowly sat down next to Milor and Mr. Stein walked into the room, setting his things down and sitting on his swivel chair, grinning. He looked straight at the box which was under Zach's desk.  
"What do you have there?" he asked, tightening the giant screw that was in his head.  
"Oh er... just.. a.. birthday present!" Zach replied nervously, hoping the box wouldn't move.  
"Yeah.." Milor said, backing him up, but all Mr. Stein did was push his glasses up to his face.  
"I see.. I think I saw something move inside the box, may I take a look?" Mr. Stein asked, getting out of his swivel chair and walked over.  
"N-No.. it'll ruin the surprise..." Zach stuttered and kicked the box, warning Alex to shut up and stop moving inside, but all Alex did was cause more of a disruption and let out an angry hiss when he kicked the box. Hannah headdesked and didn't want to watch. Mr. Stein picked up the box and placed it on Milor's and Zach's desk.  
"Hm.. lets see.." he said and opened the lid, noticing a grey cat with stitches was in it. A grin appeared on his face.

Mr Stein carried the box over to his desk and placed it down. "Um sir... I need him.. back.." Zach said and gulped.  
"Nonsense.." he said and jabbed a shot in Alex's neck, making him pass out, closing his cat optics. Milor stood up and glared at him.  
"You can't do that to him!"  
"Oh..?" Mr. Stein looked up and stabbed Alex in the stomach, ripping it open, his heart beating and his lungs inflating and deflating. Zach glanced at the clock, his hour was nearly up. "Hm." Mr. Stein muttered, then began to stitch up the stomach. Alex's cat body began to glow a bright blue color, like an aura was forming around it.  
"We're... screwed." Zach said to Milor, who's eyes were widening, as were the other students. Alex's body turned back into a human, he only had boxers on.  
"I see..." Mr. Stein grinned and sat back down in his swivel chair, tightening the screw in his head. Dani and Kristen had a nosebleed and looked away, blushing. Alex woke up and sat on the desk, rubbing his head.  
"Ugh.." he groaned, then widened his eyes, the secret was out.

"Should of known it was you.." Mr. Stein said, tapping his fingers on the desk. Alex looked down at his stomach and noticed a large bandage, underneath were stitches.  
"What the hell did you do to me?" Alex glared behind him, clenching his fist in anger, then got up and leaned on the desk for support, in case he lost his balance. Milor and Zach stood up and walked over, helping Alex back to his desk, sitting him down. Alex headdesked and sighed.  
"We can't keep it a secret anymore." Milor said to them both, patting Alex's back, who winced. The bell rang and they walked out of the classroom door and outside.  
"Hey." Genevie said and smiled, then looked at Alex. "Woah... you look terrible.." she said, frowning at him.  
"Gee... thanks..." he replied.  
"You got dressed fast." Milor grinned.  
"What do you mean?" Jessie said, holding her books tightly.  
"Mr. Stein dissected him in his cat form." Zach replied, patting Alex's back slowly.  
"Is he okay?" Abby asked, her eyes dimming with curiosity. Hannah slowly grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled it up, his six pack was covered up in a bandage. "Ouch.." Abby commented, then Alex slapped Hannah, making her fall to the ground.  
"We need to go," Zach reminded Alex, Milor and Abby. "We need to show two transfer students around the school grounds." he sighed and nudged Alex, walking to the office with Milor and Abby. Alex knocked on the door and it opened, the transfer students were here already. One of them was a male, tall, skinny, blonde hair and green eyes. The other, one was also blonde, but with brown pupils and wavy bangs, and her height was 5''5.  
"I'm Alexander Foor, but you can call me Shadow[since there are two Alex's]." the boy transfer student said, grinning.  
"I'm Ireland.." the girl said in a more quieter tone.  
"Hah.. Ireland.." Milor chuckled and Alex hit him in the shoulder, giving him a stern glare.  
"Nice to meet you both." Alex smiled and Zach opened the door to the office, showing them the way out.  
"Is it okay if we show you around?" Zach asked, looking at them, they seemed... familiar.  
"Sure." Shadow grinned and followed Abby, who was clearly blushing, Ireland walking slowly behind, dawdling. Something about them was.. the same as them.. maybe they had special souls too.. maybe.

The next two lessons were free, so they could show Shadow and Ireland around the school. Alex wasn't paying much attention, so Zach, Abby and Milor did all the talking. There was a heatwave coming on, and it was so claustrophobic in the corridors they walked through, Alex and Zach took their shirts off. Ireland looked at the bandage around Alex's stomach area. "Woah.. w-what happened to you?" she asked, moving her wavy bangs out of her eyes.  
"Well.. I-" Alex began.  
"He doesn't like to talk about it." Abby cut off his sentence, then gave him a small glare, then sunk back behind Ireland and Shadow, whispering into Alex's ear. "Remember.. they could be spies for all we know... except Shadow..." she smiled and went into a daydream. Alex rolled his eyes and continued walking forwards into the courtyards.  
"This is the... courtyards... where we hang out." Zach said, trying to sound friendly and pointed some things out. Ireland kept glancing at Alex's bandage then took a glance around the school grounds.  
"It's very nice." she replied quietly, looking down at her shoes, twiddling her thumbs.  
"Ugh, how long is this sun going to keep sending this heatwave?!" Alex snapped and went to sit down in the shade, many thoughts swarming through his head. _What if they are both one of us? How much does Mr. Stein know now? Will the whole school know our secrets? _he wondered and let out a distressed sigh, hugging his knees, trying to keep away from the sun, since it was causing him too much stress. Milor looked down at him, trying to smile.  
"It'll be fine, the school doesn't know." Milor said, as if he was reading Alex's thoughts.  
Ireland's body slowly turned a gloomy purple aura, transforming into a panther, tackling Milor and hitting him.  
"That. is. for. dissing. Irish. people!" she lashed her tail and continued to slap him. Milor had a nosebleed and went a bright red color on his cheeks.  
"Stop it!" he yelled and stood up, just noticing that Ireland could do the same as the rest of them.  
"I stand corrected," Alex said, standing and leaning against the wall, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Welcome to the School of Alba."


	4. The Beach Party

"We should hit the beach." Abby suggested. "Since we all got free lessons, I don't see why not." she added and picked up her bag, which was filled with beach supplies. Everyone got their bags together and walked out of the gates. The group included: Alex, Milor, Zach, Kristen, Genevie, Abby, Jessie, Dani, Hannah, Claire, Shadow and Ireland. The new transfer students were quickly bonding friendship groups with the others, considering their powers.  
"It's going to be so fun!" Kristen smiled up at Alex as they locked their hands together. Alex put his arm around Kristen's waist and pulled her closer, making her lean on him.  
"Yep." Zach said, while walking down the street, holding hands with Genevie. Abby kept staring at Shadow's eyes, daydreaming and smiling. Dani walked behind Alex and Kristen, keeping quiet and looking down now and then, her cheeks going a bit red. Jessie walked with Claire and Milor, who stayed away from each other, but still had feelings. Ireland slowly glanced at Hannah and broke out a small smile, trying to be friendly. Alex glanced up at the sign which read: To the beach. He grinned and threw Milor his and Kristen's bag, and Alex took her hand, running to the sand, picking her up and kissing her. Dani sighed and walked past the sign, watching with a little bit of envy, but she didn't tend to show it.  
"Come on; let's go." Zach grinned to Genevie and she smiled, nodding.  
"I guess it's a good place to hang out..." Ireland suddenly said, in a quiet voice.  
"Yeah." Shadow agreed and looked around at the bright blue sky.  
"Hey, you shouldn't dump your bags on me!" Milor shouted, shaking a fist in the air at Alex and Kristen, who were still kissing each others faces off.  
Ireland rolled her eyes and opened her bag, getting out a volleyball.  
"Hey, you got a volleyball!" Abby smiled and hugged Shadow from behind, still daydreaming and drooling.  
"Yeah," Ireland said and threw it right in Milor's face, making him fall over. "To hit perverts!" she shouted and threw the ball on the sand.

Alex and Abby set up a volleyball net on the sand and grinned. "Aight, it's all set up." Alex announced and chose their teams.  
"Milor can sit out, since he's too weak to play." Zach chuckled and punched Milor in the shoulder.  
"Hey!" he said and a growl rumbled from his throat, obviously showing anger towards him. "Ugh fine..." he gave up and sat in the chair, watching the game. All the guys took off their shirts and threw them at Milor. The girls were dressed in bikini's.  
"Game on..." Alex grinned and looked at Zach, who was on the opposite team to him.  
"Play!" Milor shouted and began to drink from his water bottle, covering his face in it, since it was so hot. Alex grabbed the ball and threw it over the net, it coming near Claire, so she hit it with her hand, it slamming down on the sandy ground.  
"Too bad." Milor said and put a thumbs down at Claire, who's face was going a bright red.  
"Just you wait..." Claire said angrily and gave a death glare at Milor, who was drinking from his water bottle, keeping scores. Ireland was standing in the corner, looking shy and quiet, who didn't seem to be enjoying the time there. Kristen started with the ball and slammed it over the net to Shadow, who was on Alex's team, he hit it back and Abby caught it, hitting it over to Genevie, it fell on the ground again.  
"Let's take a break," Milor announced and stood up. "You all look exhausted."  
Alex rolled his eyes and walked over to Milor, punching him in the face.  
"Stop ruining it for everyone, you should be grateful that we're not being tracked down by madmen or that Mr. Stein knows about every single one of you, it's just me. Now, let's enjoy the time we have, and use it wisely, hm?" Alex glared down at Milor, who was looking at Claire, and making perverted looks, raising his eyebrows.  
"Milor!" Alex yelled and stamped on his chest with his foot. "Did you hear _any _of that?!" he asked, stamping harder.  
"Uh.. yes.. s-sorry.." he replied, getting up, looking down at his feet.

"I got water pistols!" Shadow yelled while walking back to the group, grinning and carrying them.  
"Man, I can't wait to get wet with them!" Milor said and there was an awkward 5 seconds.  
"Um.." Alex said and looked around.  
"That's what she said." Ireland grabbed a water pistol from Shadow, aiming at Milor, and she shot water at him.


	5. Tracked And Hit

The group and the two new transfer students walked up to school, through the entrance and iron gates to the main building. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Mr. Stein in the office, on the phone, the window open. None of the others saw, since they were too busy talking to one another. "I'll be back in a moment." Alex announced and went closer to the office window, spying on him quietly, not making a single sound. Mr. Stein was tightening the screw in his head and had a small smirk on his face as he turned around, talking on the telephone.  
"Oh... they just arrived at school," he said and Alex tensed his fist, he was talking about them, he knew it. "I only know about the boy with stitches, but I'm assuming his friend's are one of... them, too." he added and pulled the blinds down. Alex tensed his fist even more, making the brick wall leave a large dent, his hand shaking with anger. Hannah walked along the path that was beside the office, Alex noticed her as she began to open her mouth to greet him, he suddenly got her in a headlock and covered her mouth.  
"Do you want to find out what Stein's doing?!" he whispered in her ear, with pure anger, then let her go. She dusted her skirt and rolled her eyes, standing next to him, listening in.  
"So, its arranged then? You'll come and track them down as soon as possible?" Mr. Stein said, coldly and grinned. "Excellent." he put the phone down and Alex slammed his fist into the wall, making some of it fall down. Hannah grabbed him by the shirt and ran off to the Math block, where the group were, but they stayed away from them for a little bit.  
"We should tell them..." Hannah said and turned her head to see what their friends were doing.  
Alex grabbed Hannah's hand, crushing a few bones; she winced. "They can't get us, not while we have these powers." he grinned and tightened his grip. Hannah yelled and glared at him in his deep green brown eyes.  
"But that's exactly why they want us, we're medical phenomenons," Hannah said to him and slowly took his hand, sliding it off hers.  
"Mm.." Alex tapped his fingers on his chin and went into deep thought. Zach looked over his shoulder and grinned, so did the others.  
"Hey! Didn't know you two were here!" Zach said, walking over with the group, looking at Alex and Hannah.  
"What were you talking about?" Milor prompted, with a curious expression on his face.  
"We're going to be tracked down." Alex explained and glanced around the group.  
"Alex!" Hannah punched his shoulder, but he just shoved her away.  
"Today." Alex informed, popping his knuckles and grinning.

"Well then, there's no point in going to lessons." Shadow said, who was standing next to Abby, Ireland and Dani.  
"Looks like they're early..." Milor told them, then they all looked up, noticing a dozen helicopters and twenty vans surrounding the school grounds. Ireland stayed at the back of the group, her knees shaking with fear, holding her sharp knives in her pockets. The helicopters were flying around them and Alex took out his twin pistols, Ireland getting out her knives, Abby had a sword in her hand, and Milor was ready with nun-chucks. Zach's body glowed a pure black aura and he transformed into a white and black cat with stitches and a shock collar. Shadow's body turned a dark green and he transformed into a pure black cat, green eyes and green ear tips. Kristen formed into a calico cat, while Genevie transformed into a pale brown cat with a heart shaped mark around her eye. The others had deadly weapons and were ready to take on what was coming for them.

"We might as well surrender.." Ireland spoke quietly, then hid in a corner, holding her knives close. Alex walked into the clearing and a smirk appeared on his face.  
"Go on, shoot me. Try and get me." he said, grinning, his two pistols in each hand.  
"Alex!" Claire shouted and grabbed his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. The helicopters aimed at Alex and they started shooting. He grinned and dodged them, leaping up onto one of the building's roof and onto the helicopter, shooting the driver's skull, blood splattering on the glass. Zach and all the other cat forms started to hiss, Milor was swinging his nun-chucks, then vanished, appearing behind a man who was in one of the vans, tightening the nun-chucks around his neck, making him choke and fall to the ground. Zach finished him off and slammed his paw into his windpipe. Milor and Zach nodded at each other, while Ireland was hugging her knees in a corner, rocking back and forth. Genevie and Kristen took down two men, swiping at their windpipes. Abby and Shadow glanced at eachother and shrugged, they had to work together, so they got out their swords and began to swipe a man's body in half. Hannah, Jessie and Claire looked at each other and they took down a few men, breaking their necks. Alex leaped down from the building, the helicopter crashing down behind him, the student's couldn't do anything, or they were executed right there.  
"Aren't you going to help?" Alex looked at Ireland, reloading his duel pistols.  
"N-no... we-we're going to.. lose.." Ireland replied, shaking with anxiety.  
"Oookay then." he said and for a split second, everything went slow, a bullet entered Alex's chest, right into his heart.

Alex leaned on a wall and blood poured down his body, then he aimed his duel pistols at the men who shot him, their helicopter blowing up in an explosion. Zach looked over his feline shoulder at him and got shot in the chest, making him stumble slightly. Just then, a machine gun appeared in every helicopter and entered bullets into all of their helpless bodies, even Ireland's, who was huddling in a corner. They all fell to the ground and nets were thrown on them. Blood dripped down Alex's mouth, as he tried to get up and grab his pistols, but it was no use. He dropped his head to the floor and the students in the classrooms screamed and where calling the police on their phones, but there was no signal.


	6. Inhumane Torture

Alex, Milor, Zach, Abby, Ireland and Claire were strapped down with ropes and chains to separate tables, restrained and stuck. Ireland was whimpering with fear, her knives weren't with her this time. The rest of them were in the jail, they could see everything that was going to happen to their friends. Doctors surrounded them with syringes in their hands.  
"So, you're all shape shifters?" one of the doctor's asked and stabbed a muscle failing injection in Alex's arm, making him loose control of his arm. He winced and bit down on his lip, drawing blood. "This one isn't talking." the doctor said and frowned, then punctured a nerve, making Alex close his eyes since the pain was extreme.  
"Hm.. how about you?" One of the doctors said to Zach and turned on the electricity to his chains, making his body go into a complete electrical spasm. "Nope..." the doctor said, charging the volts up. Alex looked around, then noticed a machine of syringes above him, ready to stab into him. _Just let us die... _he thought, his head throbbing with pure pain. He turned his head to Zach, since the electricity stopped. He reached out to grab his hand, but it was too far away to reach. He wanted to tell everyone things would be okay, but the way things were turning out, it would be a lie. Claire's body turned a crimson red, her aura and soul getting angry, while the doctors were tracing lines on where to cut her up. Another doctor got out Milor's nun-chucks and began to slam his body with them, covering him in horrible blisters and bruises, then made a cut on his cheek, it dripping down on the table in blood. Kristen and Genevie cried and slammed their bodies against the jail, but were electrocuted.  
"Haven't you tortured them enough?!" Genevie screamed and tears ran down both of their faces. The doctors simply smirked and inserted tissue failing injections into Abby's body, making her yell and cry. Ireland was losing it, her eyes shifting from side to side, surprisingly she hadn't been tortured yet. Strange.

The machine slowly came down on Alex's body, numerous, poisonous liquids coursing through his veins, making him yell out in pain. He coughed up crimson blood and then stared at his friends, helplessly. "It's all my fault... all my... fault.." he said, a demonic smile on his face, soon turned to insanity. Maybe this was how he was supposed to die all along, but he knew he and his friends would get out alive, just barely. Zach was being electrocuted, Milor was being beaten up, Abby was getting injected, Claire was being dissected, and Ireland was laying there, motionless, with no light in her eyes. Maybe she finally lost herself. They all soon lost consciousness; but only to find they were woken up again. Out of anger, Alex's body soon turned a light blue aura and he turned into his cat form, hissing and they held him down, restraining him again. The doctors widened their eyes in amazement, writing down notes and grinning; they were all medical experiments. Created to put their powers into good use, not to kill. Mr. Stein walked into the big room and grinned.  
"Seems we broke one already." he said, staring at Alex and he and Abby broke free of the restraints, charging at Mr. Stein but were held back. "I always knew there was something different about you, Alex." he said.  
"What the hell do you want from us.." Alex swiped at him as he walked closer, the doctors continued to torture them.  
"Extract some of his DNA." Mr Stein ordered, they nodded and Alex turned back into his human form, his lower part of his body only in boxers. They held him down and brought a machine next to him and started to drain some of their powers and Alex's DNA.  
"Should we put Abby and Alex in the radiation chamber?" one of the doctors asked, Mr Stein nodded and grabbed Alex's arm and Abby's placing them in the large radiation chamber. The vents started to release toxins and radiations, making Alex cough and sent a poisonous nerve gas through his system, making him cough up blood on the wall. Abby's skin began to slowly peel off as she watched Alex write something on the walk, in his own blood, his hand shaking.  
It read:  
WE WILL GET OUT OR WE WILL DIE TRY -

The last three letters were cut off since Alex went into an unconscious state. Abby widended her eyes and grabbed him, shaking him. "No.." she bit down on her peeled lip. He was still breathing, but barely.

Ireland was still laying there, as if, she was in another place. That was it.. she had telepathic powers right? That's what she was doing! Getting help! But no one seemed to notice.  
"They could have some useful information, especially the boy with stitches." One of the doctors said, then watched Abby pass out. Everyone in the jail were hugging their knees in worry. Would they ever get out?

It had been two hours of pure torture. The doctors were watching the radiation chamber with amazement, seeing how Alex's and Abby's bodies would react with radiation. "Let's get them out." Mr Stein said and opened the chamber, dragging their bodies out, placing them on the tables. Alex opened his eyes, they went bloodshot, and Abby's skin was almost peeled off. The doctors looked down at them and wrote some notes down on their clipboards, grinning.  
"Hm, you two can both react to it very well..." Mr. Stein said, tightening the screw in his head.  
"You.. sick... freak.." Alex stuttered his sentence and helicopters surrounded the buliding.  
"Give them to us or we'll break down this building." The police said, with RPG's in their hands. "No? Okay then." the side of the building blew up. Alex wasn't aware of his surroundings, so he passed out in a coma like state. He was actually grateful for having Ireland in their group.


	7. Something Unusual

Everyone on the tables summoned themselves awake and into consciousness, their hands shaking as they released the bindings holding them down. The police's helicopter's were waiting outside the blown up building. Milor limped and helped the others get inside the helicopter, Abby and Alex were still unconscious, so the police men grabbed them in their arms and carried them to the helicopter, setting them down and taking them to the nearest hospital. The friends in the electrified jail were placed in another helicopter, since none of them were hurt; but they were distressed of what they had to watch and go through. Alex half opened his eyes, slowly moving his hand down to his pocket, getting out one pistol, with one bullet. He numbly lifted his good arm and aimed at one of the doctors, shooting them in head, his brains exploding on the walls. Alex smirked and went back into a unconscious state again, Milor, Zach, Claire were looking at him with worry, while Ireland was hugging her knees in the corner of the helicopter, jumping when the trigger was pulled.

The guards carried Alex and Abby in, Abby opened her eyes and looked up at the sunlight, making her skin rot and itchy. She slowly put her hand to scratch it and Milor looked down, then at Abby. "Stop it... you'll make it worse.." he said, blinking with a black eye, which was swelling up. Something about the hospital wasn't quite right, surely the doctors back at the torture building would of done something. Alex was barely alive, his organs started to fail on him as they rushed him inside, placing him down on the bed nearest to him. Abby was next to him, both tied down with restraints so Abby couldn't itch, or Alex couldn't lose control of his arms and attack someone. All of their friends were being tended to, in another room, which was on the other side of the thin glass. They both kept drifting in and out of consciousness, hearing muffled voices of worry and concern. After their friends were treated, they walked into Alex's and Abby's room, looking down at them. Hannah, Milor and Jessie looked down at Abby's scabby and peeled off skin, while the others looked at Alex, keeping quiet. They were about to lose them.  
"Can't you do anything?!" Zach glared at one of the doctors and cracked his knuckles, the slightest bit of volts still going through his system. Shadow placed his hand on Zach's shoulder and Ireland was tracing her fingers along the blood Alex coughed up on the floor.  
"What _are _you doing?" Dani asked Ireland with a confused look on her face.  
"His blood.. it seems poisoned.." Ireland concluded, standing back up again, with a blank, but intelligent expression on her face.

Kristen pushed past everyone and held Alex's hand. "No! He can't!" she went down on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Alex half opened his eyes, and sat up, but Ireland pushed him back down gently.  
"No, stay down..." she ordered and then went to the back of the crowd, her eyes shrouded by her blonde bangs. Abby sat up and cream was applied to her skin, making it satisfying and not itchy anymore.  
"We thought we lost you two..." Zach said and bit down on his lower lip. Alex got up and the others got sent out of the room, leaving the doctors, Alex and Abby alone. The doctors were talking from quite a distance and Alex could only hear a few words.  
"When will we flatline them?" one of them asked quietly, looking at Alex and Abby, who was completely unaware. In pure anger, Alex ripped off the restraints, leaving marks on his wrists. He moved his hands and began to control one of the doctors body, as if he was his puppet. Alex grinned and slammed the doctor's head into the glass, leaving a blood splatter. Abby screamed and she got out of bed, staring at Alex.  
"What did you do..?!" she gasped, looking at his hands which were shaking.  
He was blood-bending. That was his power all along, besides strength and good with duel pistols.  
"I only just found it out..." Alex replied, then controlled the other doctor, making him fall over and continuously slam his body.  
"It's freaky... but cool." Abby commented, trying to get her balance. Ireland, who was through the other side of the glass window, was watching the whole time, with amazement, but stayed where she was.

"We need to get out of here." Alex said and grabbed Abby's scabby and scarred arm, kicking the door down. Abby looked at the other room and saw their friends were walking out, with weapons in their hands. Claire had fire in her hands, Zach had electricity in his hands, Milor with nun-chucks, Shadow with a katana, Ireland with quick, sharp blades. The others had powerful auras and other weapons. Alex got out his duel twin pistols and grinned, while Abby pulled out her sword. Doctors surrounded them and Alex put both of his guns to the left and right, then pulled the triggers, taking down two of them, smirking. Abby swung her sword and cut a doctor in half. They were obviously getting better, just a bit.

They walked out of the hospital and set a new destination. Zach helped Alex walk, since his body was still contaminated with poisons. "Where are we going?" Abby asked, then blinked, slowly going out of reality, seeing demons and slim shadows. She screamed and Milor looked at her, his eyes widening.  
"Whats wrong?!" he asked, holding her by the shoulders, shaking her.  
"I see... demons.. everywhere.." her eyes turned pure black and no light was in her pupils, making her look dead. Milor narrowed his eyes and slapped his hand across her face.  
"Stop playing games! I don't see any, neither do the rest of us!" he shouted, then Abby's eyes went back to normal and she continued walking, her hands shaking. She glanced down and saw red liquids streaming down her hands, it was her own blood.  
"I'm bleeding!" she screamed and the blood vanished, her mind playing cruel tricks with her visions. Ireland shrunk behind Alex, her head low and her aura dimmed. She flinched when she heard Abby scream. They all walked along a path, Milor took the lead. He knew where he was going. Alex collapsed and Ireland covered her eyes, whimpering then went over to a tree, huddling her knees. Zach looked down and picked him up, putting Alex over his shoulder, blood dripping down Alex's mouth, his eyes half open, they turned an intense blue. Kristen, Jessie, Hannah and Genevie looked at him with worry.  
"Where... are.. w-we going..." Alex said with a mouthful of blood.  
"Somewhere safe, they won't put you five through it again.. we promise." Jessie said, smiling at Alex, who slowly smiled back, blood pouring out of his mouth and onto the ground where they stepped. Milor stopped in his tracks and looked down.  
"We're here." he said and stamped on the ground with one foot, revealing an abandoned, secret underground laboratory.


	8. An Unsuspected Visitor & Mutual Feelings

"You coming inside Ireland?" Hannah asked as she walked down the steps after Zach, who was carrying Alex. Ireland soon got up and walked inside, not really used to the new surroundings. Abby sat down on the floor, shifting her eyes, and Shadow went to sit next to her, looking down at the floor as Abby was shaking, seeing hallucinations everywhere, blood on her hands and splattered on the walls. She rocked back and forth, hugging her knees. Alex was placed on a table, Ireland watched over him and placed blankets on top of him, blood spilling down the edge of the table and onto the floor.  
"He's going to be okay, right?" Kristen asked and held his hand, then looked at Ireland.  
"I don't know..." she replied quietly and wiped up some of the blood from his mouth. Zach grabbed Alex by the shoulders and shook him.  
"YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT OR I'LL-" his sentence got cut off and he dropped Alex, Ireland giving Zach a stern glare.

After a few hours, Alex woke up and noticed everyone was surrounding him. He got up slowly and got his balance back. "Here.." Hannah said, passing him a cup of water. He slapped it out of her hand and glared at her, his eyes bloodshot.  
"Stay awake for me, okay?" Kristen said, holding his hands tightly. Ireland shone a light in Alex's eyes, his aura getting angry again. Abby growled and charged at Alex, sending him flying into the wall, coughing up blood. He got up and pulled out his duel pistols, aiming for her chest.  
"Take.. one more.. step.. and I'll shoot... directly into your.. heart with only one bullet in each.." he breathed and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe the radiation is getting to your brain." he added and Abby pinned him down, the guns aiming at her head, directly at her brains, he could pull the triggers any moment. Ireland hid behind a machine and peeked out, slowly.  
"I'll stab you, right where the you lost your arm control." Abby said with a demonic smirk, her pupils pure black. "And right where the bullet hit you.. in the heart."

Ireland's body glowed a gloomy purple, her outline transforming into a black panther, her optics a crimson red. She crouched and tackled Abby, holding her down. "Get a hold of yourself!" Ireland growled, tightening her grip as Abby laughed demonically. Alex got up and walked back to Zach, leaning on him for balance. "Don't hurt Alex." Ireland got off of Abby and turned back into her human form, fully clothed.  
"At least we're safe here and not getting tracked down." Milor said and stared at Ireland, smiling.  
"You guys got it wrong, it was me, it was all my fault, if I hadn't of transformed into my other form that day, none of this would of happened." Alex said and sat back on the table, staring at Milor's swollen eye, Abby's scabbed skin, Claire's lines on her neck and where it was cut up, Zach's swollen skin and electrical volts going through his body. And at himself. He glanced at his hands and the poisoned blood going through his veins, surely he was going to die soon? But everyone kept him alive, and he wondered why. He let out a huffed sigh and lay back down on the table. Abby was chained up to a wall, in case she tried to attack Alex again. He closed his eyes as Ireland took a blood sample, making him wince slightly.  
"Sorry..." she said gently and stroked his head, in a friendly manor. They all had to treat each other how they would want to be treated, even though they were being tracked down, they had each other.

A beep went off and the machine told them that someone was above them. They all looked up, apart from Alex, who was still asleep, and Ireland, who was expecting this 'visitor' so she hugged her knees in a corner, watching Alex, then looked away.  
The door to their underground base opened and the man walked in, with glasses on.  
"Hello everyone.. I know you're not expecting a visitor, but my daughter, Ireland, told me your two friends are very ill..." he said, looking at Alex, who was dribbling blood from his mouth, and then stared at Abby, who was chained up to the wall, growling, her pupils pure black. Alex sat up and saw blurry images, his vision going all over the place. Ireland walked over and hugged him, but he didn't hug back. His eyes went bright red, deflecting Ireland off of him gently. He looked down and placed his hand on his forehead, sighing in distress. Abby broke from her chains, a pure black, demonic aura forming around her body as she charged at Alex, seeing him as one of the bad guys, and technically it was his fault. She pinned him to the wall, grabbed one of Alex's pistols and aimed at his chest.  
"Go on," Alex coughed up blood on the floor. "Pull the trigger."  
Abby's hand shook as whatever was possessing her, it was trying to hard to kill what she least wanted to kill. Him. Everyone watched and Hannah, Ireland and Milor were shaking, to see if Abby would shoot or not.  
"I don't mind if you do... to end this suffering between us.." Alex continued and looked at his hands, his pulse going rapidly fast. "I was going to die anyway..." he said and Abby shut her eyes, pulling the trigger, one single shot entered his shoulder, blood splattered behind him. Ireland grabbed Abby by the neck and threw her against the wall, glaring her directly in the demon eyes she had possessed.  
"You could of given him a chance..." Ireland spoke, tightening her harsh grip on Abby's neck, strangling her, Abby growled and glared back. Alex fell to the floor and Ireland's father picked him up, placing his body on the table.  
"It's only his shoulder, he'll be okay." he said and began to prepare to take the bullet out.  
Abby was calming down and she sat on the floor, her eyes returning to their normal color. "I want you to go to sleep for me, okay..?" Kristen looked down at Alex, who was restrained, he slowly nodded and tensed when the needle went in his neck. They waited. Ireland's father looked at his watch and nodded.  
"Okay... I think he's gone.." he said and then cut open Alex's shoulder, trying to find the bullet. Ireland sat in the corner, facing the wall, her hair shrouded her eyes. She had feelings for someone, but she didn't want to confess.

After two hours, Alex opened his eyes, his vision going blurry. His blood still poisonous, but the bullets in his body were gone. He stood up, everyone else was asleep but Ireland. She was sat on a swivel chair, typing up information on a computer. Alex appeared behind her and she leaned back. He grabbed her shoulder slowly. "Wouldn't want you falling off now, would we?" he said and pushed her forwards slightly. Ireland didn't turn around, her shoulders relaxing.  
"You startled me..." she said quietly, her blonde hair shrouded her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked, then continued to type quickly.  
"Good as new, I guess," then he leaned against the wall, his arms still twitching from the muscle failing injections at the torture facility. "My blood still feels...different." he sighed and looked over at the screen. Ireland took her gaze off the screen and looked at him.  
"It will... Alex.. I.." she began.  
"You what?" he prompted with a confused look on his face. Milor was twitching in his sleep, listening into their conversation.  
"I have.. feelings.. that won't go away." she confessed and turned off the monitor, looking at him. Milor growled quietly and got out of bed, glaring at Alex.  
"You!" he shouted and grabbed Alex by the shirt, pinning him against the wall.  
"Milor, no! He's still injured! Put him down!" Ireland yelled, standing up, her eyes dimming.  
Milor put him down and then glanced at Ireland, shaking his head, he walked back to bed and went to sleep. Alex stood up and rubbed his head, then shot a glare at Ireland.  
"Alex, I'm.. sorry.." Ireland looked down and then up at him.  
"Just go back to bed." he ordered, sternly, and she did so.


	9. Welcome Home

"Bye dad..." Ireland said and Alex went to stand next to her, it was morning and everyone was up. "Here.." she passed the vial which had Alex's blood sample to her dad and he walked up the stairs to the surface.  
"You.. gave him my blood?" Alex said to Ireland, his eye twitching.  
"Why yes," she replied, turning to face him. "Don't you remember?"  
"I don't know..." he said and walked to the exit of the secret underground laboratory they now called home.  
"When... I-I first.. said sorry to you.." she bit down on her lip and felt a stab of guilt. "Wait.. where are you going?" she asked and watched him.  
"For a walk," Alex replied and limped up the stairs, holding onto the banister.  
"You'll get caught." Shadow commented, standing beside Ireland, his piercing green eyes looking directly at Alex, who shrugged his shoulders. He walked out and fresh air hit him right in the face. He sighed in happiness; he hadn't been out for so long. Not since school anyway. Alex walked down the street and looked at himself in a puddle. He wasn't like he was before, all cheerful and happy, loud. Instead, he was a medical experiment, a scientific wonder, scarred and injured, alone. He kept walking and stamped on the puddle, leaving a reflection of his cat form vanishing. Putting his hood up, he wanted to keep his profile low, so he kept walking, loving the fresh air that he hadn't had for a long time. Everyone stared at him with wonder, was something wrong? A blue aura was glowing around his body, sensing danger was about to come. A large, black helicopter was tracking him down, it was flying through the town until the tracker eventually bleeped loud and the helicopter automatically shot nets and tranquilizers at Alex, missing.  
"What the hell..." he muttered to himself and he dodged them, moving his hands and trying to blood-bend the people inside the helicopter, it failed. It felt like all of his powers were being drained out of him.

Ireland folded her arms and glared at Milor. "I'm going after him." Ireland announced and pushed him away, walking up the stairs to the exit, putting a bag over her shoulder.  
"No you're not!" Milor argued and he glared at her as he watched.  
"I need to.." she said and walked out, and into the street. She looked up and saw a helicopter, one bad thought swarming around her brain. They were coming for them again.. "Alex!" she yelled and went behind a building, and froze.

**Meanwhile... **  
Alex walked into the clearing where the helicopter was flying above him. The men inside grinned and nodded. "We got him, he's the one." One of them said and shot five sleeping darts and a net at Alex, making him fall over and slowly close his eyes, the liquids rushing through his poisoned veins, he last saw was Ireland peeking around the corner of a building, unsure of what to do, but she knew where they were taking him, to be tortured again and drained from his powers. Rage grew inside of him. Why didn't she do anything...?  
"Ireland... you.. idiot.." Alex said and reached out his hand, looking through the net. The helicopter landed and he blacked out, the bright intense aura around his body, dimming. They dragged his body into the helicopter and Ireland ran back underground, into the laboratory, panting and placing her hands on her knees, inhaling.  
"Whats wrong?" Zach looked up from what he was reading and Jessie, Hannah and Dani were painting their nails, then stopped.  
"It's Alex... they've... taken.. him.." she finally said and glanced around, seeing shocked faces, but only one face was grinning. Milor's face.  
"He deserves it... from what he did." Milor growled and folded his arms, leaning against the wall.  
"No he doesn't! **I **said it to him, not him! So you better shut up before I sew your mouth together, permanently!" Ireland snapped, finally coming out of her scared, fearful little shell. Even though Milor liked the idea Ireland had, he kept quiet and looked down at the floor. "Th-They had uniforms on.. lab coats.. with.. stitches on.." she continued, looking at them. Claire stood up from what she was doing and tapped her fingers on the desk.  
"How do we find them?" she asked and thought in wonder.  
"I don't know.. Zach.. you haven't said anything." Ireland stared at him and prompted.  
Zach looked up again and his hair shrouded his eyes.  
"They used to track me and Alex down all the time when we were younger, it seems like they want him back, me and him.. we were test subjects but we got through okay..." he confessed and rubbed his arm, nervously.  
"That's some useful information.. thanks." Ireland smiled, but faked it, she didn't like having her friends.. if they were her friends, in danger. "Do you know where they would of taken him?" she questioned, getting her daggers and sharp blades together, everyone got their weapons drawn. Zach nodded and smirked.

* * *

Alex half opened his eyes and could barely lift his head. He tried to move his hand, but it failed; tight restraints were around his wrists. He was on a cold, metal table, this place reminding him of his past, but only small memories were flashing in his mind. The lights above him were making it hard to see. But he heard a soft, quiet voice. Was Kristen there? Or Ireland? He hoped for it so much, but it was a lie he had to accept. "It's okay... they've gone.." the soft voice spoke, it was near him. "But you.. should talk when they ask you questions, trust me.." she added. The person was on a table next to him, in the same problem he was in.  
"They know me, I'll never talk," Alex replied, just staring up at the light, then closed his eyes. "I never got your name.." he said, trying to turn his head to the side the voice was coming from.  
"Brittany, is my name." she replied politely and the restraints around her wrists were leaving horrible deep blisters. "How do they know you?" she asked, interested.  
"We had... problems in the past." Alex explained, going into deep thought.

"MILOR, YOU ARE GOING AND THAT'S THAT!" Ireland dragged him by the shirt, giving him his nun-chucks. "Whether you like it or not!" she added, giving him a stern look over her shoulder.  
"He deserves to be tortured there!" Milor narrowed his eyes and grabbed his nun-chucks, putting them in his bag. Claire glared at him and slammed her book across Milor's face, making him stumble and lose balance. "Bloody hell, a damage a book can do." he rubbed his face and it made a mark.  
"Whatever, let's just go." Hannah said and walked out with the group.  
"Are we calling a cab?" Milor asked and got out his phone.  
"Bit of an idiot..." Genevie said and Kristen looked down.  
"Can we just find him? I want him to be okay!" Kristen yelled, her eyes watering with horror. Ireland felt a pang of jealousy but she shrugged it off and nodded.  
"This way.. I think..."  
"We have a car..." Zach facepalmed and he got a button out from his pocket, pressing it, the invisible car appeared next to them. "Now, lets not waste anymore time."

The doctors walked in, closing the door behind them. One of them released Brittany and grabbed her arm, taking her out of the room. "We have ways of making you talk, Alexander." One of the doctors said and tightened his restraints, going deep into the skin.  
"Knocking me out won't do anything.." Alex finally said and opened his eyes, trying to blood-bend his way out of the problem, moving his hands. They simply chuckled.  
"Your powers won't do you any good, boy. You are ours now, and no one will come save you." another said, marking lines around his body, figuring out where to test him.  
"Just let me go..." he sighed and they brought in about ten different machines. Alex's wrists began to bleed from the blisters around the restraints. "Ughn..." he muttered and looked at the blisters. They hooked him up to the machines and got out their clipboards, writing down information. He groaned as various fluids made their way into his blood stream, making him go pale.  
"Welcome home, Alex..." one of them said and left him alone in the room, dimming the lights. The fluids rushing through his veins were 'upgrading' him and making him stronger, then they would watch to how he would react with certain things.


	10. Interrogation

Ireland sat in the passenger seat while Zach drove, Ireland looked at him with an unconvinced look on her face. "Are you _sure _you know where you're going?" she asked.  
"Positive.." he said and yawned, then looked behind him, at Milor. "How you holdin' up?" he asked and Milor was tied up to the seat, muffling as duct tape was across his mouth. Zach gave a thumbs up and kept driving. "That's great." Ireland opened the car door and leaped out, landing on the road. She got to her feet and her aura went a gloomy purple.  
"Go find him without me, I got something to do." she ordered and glanced at them all in the car, her body transforming into a pure black panther with crimson eyes.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hannah yelled and the car drove off, leaving Ireland alone in the street.  
"Alex.. it's all my fault... I should of stopped you.." she said while staring into the same puddle he stared at. She lowered her ears to her head. "I'm sorry.." Tears streamed down her feline face and into the puddle, making it ripple away into Alex's cat reflection. She wondered if he could hear her. The chances were low. The same black, massive helicopter from earlier was tracking them all down. Ireland turned away from the puddle and just then, everything went in slow-motion. She looked at her shoulder and breathed short breaths. She got tracked, and hit, with one single shot, and there was no reversing it.

"You know.. that I'll never talk.." Alex said, with pain. He looked up at them and a small smirk appeared on his face. "But I think you have some information for me.." he added, then yelled out in pain as they made the machines shoot more fluids into him.  
"We have nothing to tell you." one of the doctors replied and smirked as Alex yelled.  
"Make it stop..." Alex groaned and then focused his gaze on the window, only seeing blurry images. He saw Ireland being dragged into another room. "Why punish her..." he asked, but they closed the blinds on the windows. Alex's body glowed a red aura and he broke one of the restraints, wincing in pain as it broke off, his wrist bleeding with horrific blisters.  
"Alex, you're going to do damage to yourself, stop it now!" another doctor said, holding him down by the shoulders. Alex had little movement in his non-restricted hand, so he moved it, controlling the bloodstream that flowed through the doctor's body and crushed his skull against a machine, a blood splatter striking on Alex's cheek. The other doctor vanished and he was left alone. He ripped off his other restraint, feeling like he was a lion in a small, thin cage breaking free. Blood streamed down his wrists as he broke free, the tubes and wires ripping out of his body, making him yell out in agony, falling to his knees. He was free. And how good it felt...

A doctor slapped Ireland right across the face as she was tied to a chair with thick chains. "We know you know someth-" the doctor said, and then heard the phone ring, he walked over to it and answered it.  
"The test subject's gone loose!" the doctor at the other end of the phone yelled and hung-up, something bad happened.  
"Hello?!" the man who was torturing Ireland shouted, seeing if the telephone would ring again. "I'll be back.." the doctor told Ireland, glaring at her and grabbed a knock-out gun, walking out and closing the door.

Alex had a demonic smirk on his face as the doctor who was on the telephone, talking to the man who was getting information out of Ireland, was put in a headlock, Alex was behind him, his fingernails turning to metal claws. "What a shame it had to come to this..." Alex murmured and his hand went through the doctor's spine and he grabbed onto his heart, clutching onto it. "I wonder what would happen if I.. accidentally.. crushed it with my hand.." He added, tightening his grip. "Let's try it." he grinned and squeezed the heart, it bursting into blood. He ripped his hand out of the corpse, it falling to the floor. He walked out of the room and down the pure white corridor.  
"Help! Help me!" Ireland's calls of help alerted him and he kicked down the door, but the lights were dim and Ireland couldn't tell who he was. Alex grinned and put that to an advantage for a trick.  
"Lets begin the experiment shall we?" he chuckled to himself and watched her facial expressions and her reaction.  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed and shook on her chair, making her fall over on the white tile floor. Alex walked closer and more into the light, becoming visible as Ireland opened her eyes. He crouched down and began to cut the bindings, still chuckling to himself.  
"I wouldn't really do that, I just haven't laughed in a while.." he explained and helped her up, and keeping her balanced, his hand on her shoulder. "Now... let's go and kick some ass." he grinned and pulled out his duel pistols, and he bit his hand, a blood whip forming out of the wound. Ireland got out her daggers and sharp blades from her hoodie pocket and nodded.  
"Lets."

Zach stopped the car and looked over his shoulder at Kristen, who was getting her bow and arrow ready. "Is this the place?" Zach asked her and she nodded.  
"Yes."  
"A'ight, let's get him back." Zach grinned and got out of the car, everyone got their weapons ready. Milor vanished from the seat and got his nun-chucks. Storm clouds appeared over the skies and Zach conducted some electricity from the clouds, smirking. Kristen looked at the building and Abby got out of the car, chains around her arms, her eyes flaring a sort of crimson red. That was normal.. right?

Alex shot two doctors in the head, his eyes glowing an intense blue with a demonic smile to go with it. Ireland threw her daggers, piercing numerous doctor's through the heart and bleeding out. They stood back to back and they moved their hands forward, creating an aura power, deflecting the doctor's attacks, and making them fall over in pain. Alex grinned and patted Ireland on the shoulder.  
"You're doing good, kiddo." he commented and walked forward, his aura calming down, so did Ireland's. Two scientists surrounded Alex and he pointed one gun to the left and one to the right. "I got this." he said and pulled the triggers at the same time, their brains splattering onto the pure white wall, covered in crimson liquids. "Heh.." Alex grinned and seeing there was no more incoming attacks; he put his duel pistols away in his pockets, but his blood-bending was available when he needed it. Always. That's why he liked this power of his.


	11. Broken Promises

Abby walked away from the group, her eyes still flaring with shades of red, she was on the hunt for someone. She walked through the hospital doors, her chains dragging along the tiled floor, like she was possessed by a demon of some sort. Blinking, she glanced around, seeing creatures, demons and blood everywhere. "I'm going insane..." she laughed demonically and threw her head back in laughter as she staggered up the stairs. She held onto the wall, leaving hand prints stained in crimson blood. She noticed Alex was walking down, trying to find an escape with Ireland. Abby grinned and charged at Alex, grasping him by the neck and falling out of the glass window and onto the ground. "Abby!" Ireland screamed from the window, her hands getting cut by the shards of glass. Abby tightened her grasp around his neck and Alex took out his pistols aiming for her heart, directly.  
"Tighten.. anymore.. and I _will _pull it..." he gasped and tightened his grip on the trigger.

Alex moved his hand and blood-bended her body, crushing her into a wall. He made his hands neutral, and got up, breathing heavily. Alex reloaded his pistols and shot her in the shoulder, blood squirting out. Abby appeared right in front of him, wrapping her chains around his neck and trying to choke him. "Abby.. yo-you're not... yourself.." he gasped and held onto the chains, trying to break free. "I'm Alexander.. one of your friends.. we all love y-you.." he coughed and she threw him on the ground, pinning him down with her foot, her shadowy sword in her hand, the blade pointing at Alex's throat. Meanwhile, Ireland took the chance and leaped out the window, forming into a pure black panther, tackling Abby into a aggressive pin, both of their souls and aura's glowing intensely. Alex stood up and a bright blue force field formed around his body and a demonic smile stretched across his face, glaring at Abby. The power was that intense, it made Ireland and Abby split up and tumble into the walls. "Sorry Ireland." he said in a dark, cold tone and walked towards Abby, who stuck out her sword right into Alex's chest. "Oh.." He said and pulled it out with immense strength, the wound closing quickly. A demon ripped out from Alex's shoulder and he yelled in pain as it grabbed Abby's sword and took control over Alex's body. But this was his own demon, not the possessed kind that did horrific things. He smirked and his demon began to talk:  
"Come out come out wherever you are..." it said, referring to Abby's demon.

* * *

Ireland got up from the crushed wall, rubbing her head, the rest of the group were watching and Milor was grinning. "I hope you rip Alex apart!" he yelled and clapped, then Kristen stabbed an arrow through his skull.  
Ireland ran to Alex and grabbed him by his other shoulder. "Let me help!" she said and he instantly grasped her neck, kind of choking her.  
"It's not your fight." he growled and said in a insane tone of voice. He tightened his grasp and smirked, throwing Ireland to the group. Abby's shoulder exploded into black blood and a demon was formed, controlling her and telling her what to do. It lunged for Alex, but he dodged and shot some bullets through the demon which did massive damage. He grinned and bit down on his hand, blood streaming down and forming into a blood-whip, tightening it around Abby's neck, then moved his hands trying to control her. "Listen to me!" he yelled and threw her against the wall trying to get her attention. "You're not who you think you are!" he added and his demon grabbed Abby's body, almost crushing her with immense power, pinning her to the floor where Alex stood. "Now," he said and stepped on her shoulder. "You're Abby, a nice, caring girl, who always helps her friends out in battles, but now you've turned into a insane being that can just give up and be controlled by anything, including me," he said and looked down at her. "How pathetic." he murmured and his aura turned into an azure colored blue, putting a force field around him. He aimed the pistol at Abby's demon's head and he pulled it, the demon exploded into black blood. Alex licked it off and his demon went back into his shoulder. Abby went unconscious and he picked her up, placing her over his shoulder. "It'll be okay.." he told her and walked over to the group, giving her to Shadow. Milor had an un-impressed look on his face.

Shadow glanced down at the floor and gave Abby back to Alex. "You carry her, we aren't exactly on good terms right now, besides, you saved her." he muttered and Alex put her over his shoulder, wondering where the demon came from and what it wanted.  
"Let's go home.." Alex murmured and everyone followed him through the town in low profiles. Milor went to the back of the group, talking with Hannah.  
"Sometimes I wish he was dead..." He said and looked at Alex, who was stamping on the ground to the laboratory and walking downstairs. Ireland followed behind him and walked slowly. Hannah kicked her in the back "Walk faster!" she ordered and Ireland glared at him but with fear stabbing her, holding onto the banister, shaking.  
"_ I'll get you Milor... _" Alex thought to himself and placed Abby, who was still unconscious, on one of the tables. "Ireland, you can go heal Abby... or just.. try and stay calm.. do what you normally do." Alex said and the door closed, the lights turning on. He sat on another table, trying to fix up his blistered wrists and wounds around his body, placing bandages here and there. A shadow went over his light and he sighed. "What do you want, Milor?" he asked, without looking up. Milor grabbed Alex by the shirt and pinned him against the table, threatening him. Kristen got out her bow and arrow, shooting a sleeping dart at Milor's neck, it hit. Alex sighed in relief and smiled at Kristen, then got back to fixing his blistered wrists, shoving Milor on the floor.

Alex jolted awake and noticed Ireland was standing over him while he was sleeping on the floor. "You fell asleep, so I fixed your wrists and other wounds, you're doing okay." she informed him and he sat up, his body aching.  
"They'll find us again... it's like a vicious circle.. and it's all my fault.." Alex said and looked up. "How's she doing?" he asked.  
"Come see for yourself." Ireland replied and helped him up, walking to where Abby was, still unconscious.  
"Ah.." he murmured and glanced towards the exit.  
"You're not thinking of leaving... are you?" she asked and slowly grasped onto Alex's hoodie sleeve, her hand shaking. Surprised, Alex looked down at her and pushed her away gently.  
"Of course not." he replied, then went over to the table, his eyelids drooping as he lay down. Ireland slowly stroked his head. Milor was standing in the shadows, a demonic smile appearing on his face as he wrote 'KILL HIM' on the wall. In his own blood.

"You're quite, remarkable aren't you?" Alex heard a voice, familiar. Milor's. He couldn't be bothered to open his eyes, his body ached all over, but he could tell that Milor was talking to him.  
"What the hell are you talking about...?" Alex asked.  
"You. Surviving all those terrible experiments done to you.. if only they killed you from the start." Milor grinned and Alex opened his bloodshot eyes, sitting up and grinned back.  
"Everyone is a medical phenomenon, Milor, including you," Alex said, rubbing his eyes and he slowly took the bandages off of his wrists, they were healing. Then a small smirk appeared from the corner of his mouth and added: "Maybe that's why your father left you and gave you to us." There was a deep silence and tension filled the air. Angry tension and sadness coming from Milor  
"You don't know what my father is like!" he yelled back, but Alex just got off the table, leaning on it.  
"Sure I do, you go on about him all the time when we were in school." he said and a grin stretched across his face. "I've met him personally.." he added, and Milor grabbed him by the shirt, throwing him against the wall, his fingernails turning to metal claws.

"Damn, you throw hard," Alex rubbed his head and left a dent in the wall. "Too bad you don't have these.." he said and Milor's nun-chucks were in Alex's hands, lifting them up, a grin on his face.  
"Give me them back, now!" Milor yelled and appeared in front of Alex, jumping up to grab them.  
"Say 'Alex you are the bestest person ever and I'll be your personal assistant for a whole month'." he ordered and lowered the nun-chucks slowly.  
"Alex you are the bestest person ever and I'll be your personal assistant for a whole month." Milor sighed and Alex bursted out laughing, then gave him his nun-chucks.


	12. Looking Back

Ireland slammed a map down on the table and pin pointed a location with the knife in her hand. "This is where you three will be going," she explained and looked down at the map, Alex, Zach and Shadow nodding slowly, getting their weapons together. "From there, you will find a demon that is on the hunt for shape-shifters, you will take it down, got it? Oh, and also, try not to get caught again." she sighed and ended her sentence, taking the knife out of the map, scrolling it up and handing it to Shadow, who had the bag.  
"Aight.. we'll get caught especially for you." Alex grinned and picked up his duel pistols from the table, placing them in his pocket. Ireland hit him over the head with a book.  
"Don't even joke about that!" she narrowed her eyes and lowered her gaze, grabbing onto his hoodie sleeve.  
"What's your problem?" Alex asked and his aura pushed her away into Hannah and the others.  
"Nothing... it's just..." she began.  
"Come on, let's get going!" Shadow was dragging Alex and Zach by their shirts, walking out of the exit.  
"Be careful.. okay?" Ireland said and a small smile broke out on her face. Alex nodded and the door to the exit closed behind them, a sense of loneliness surrounded Ireland. Milor grinned and appeared behind her, his hair flicking and he pointed at her.  
"HEY SEXY!" he shouted and hugged her. Ireland slammed another book to his head, knocking him out an instant.

* * *

Shadow took out the map out of the bag and examined it closely, while Alex and Zach were messing around with their powers. Alex grinned and moved his hand, controlling Shadow's body, making him faceplant on the pavement. Rage grew inside of Shadow and he stood up, a quarter of the map was ripped and dusty. "Now look what you did.." Shadow sighed and continued walking where they were told to go. Tall, gloomy buildings surrounded them, they were near.  
"Hey, Alex.. do you ever think about.. the past?" Zach asked him while they were walking behind Shadow.  
Alex nodded and glanced down at his shoes. "Of course.. how could I forget?" he shuddered and spoke in a cold tone of voice.


	13. Growing Pains 1

**The Past**

* * *

****"You two are only twelve, you shouldn't be going out this late at night, who knows might happen to both of you!" Alex's mom was standing by the door, looking down at Alex and Zach who were smiling.  
"We'll be fine, we promise we won't be long." Zach said and grabbed Alex by the shirt, running off to the forest.  
"Man... I'm glad to get out of the house once in a while, I wonder why our moms are so over-protective of us." Alex commented, walking slowly through the rustling leaves of the gloomy midnight forest. The leaves crunched into pieces when he stepped on them.  
"Yeah, it's like we're being kept a secret or something, or everyone is hiding something from us.." Zach agreed and brightened up slightly. "Come on, I want to show you something!" he yelled and ran ahead, Alex sprinted after him. Something about this forest wasn't quite right. They came across this tall, pure black tree, it's bark rotting away and falling off, into the ground.  
"Well this is different." Alex said and put his hood over his head, a chilling breeze passing them both by.  
"Mm, it looks interesting, but.. it wasn't like this before." Zach whispered, another breeze going past. Alex reached out his hand to touch the bark, a blue aura shooting from it and traveling up his arm, he yelled out in pain and went to his knees. That wasn't the brightest of all his ideas. "We need to get out of here!" Zach yelled and made Alex stand to his feet, running through the forest, which seemed to be never-ending.  
"Which way is out?!" Alex asked, looking around, the trees were getting closer to them. A dark cloud covered the sky and it began to rain, a storm was brewing up in the clouds, thunder and lightening stuck the trees, making flames surround them. Zach moved his hands and slowly lightening was being controlled by him.  
"Uh.. oh.." he said and stuck it at a tree, creating more of a open fire. What was worse was, pure black helicopters surrounded the both of them. Their powers were unstoppable.  
"We have you two surrounded, give yourselves to us, or no one gets hurt." A doctor said, who was standing in one of the helicopters, with a tranquilizer gun, ready to shoot, directly at them...

"What do we do, Zach..?" Alex asked him and they froze completely. Zach grinned and waited for the helicopter to land near them.  
"Now, we run!" Zach said and ran off in a different direction, leaving Alex alone to leap on one of the trees. The helicopter took off again and flew after Zach, the other one flying after Alex. Alex sprinted through the branches, then fell through the tree, landing on the ground, hearing one of his bones snap loudly. **Snap... **He glanced up at the trees, dazed, and saw Zach fall too, a purple force field hit them, making them fall down. The doctor jumped out of the helicopter and landed right next to Alex, and Zach, a massive grin crawled up his face. He stepped on Alex's broken leg, making it go more out of place. Alex yelled and bit down on his lower lip, the pain was terrible.  
"What.. do you want..." he asked, his leg snapping even more, making him blackout from the immense pain, all he last saw was Zach being dragged into one of the helicopters.

* * *

"Well, this boy.. we don't know his power yet, but the other one can conduct electricity," one of the doctors murmured, who was standing near Alex. The twelve year old was strapped down to a metal table, unconscious, but still heard a few words. He picked up "We'll try experiments on them." and "They're not going anywhere." He drifted into consciousness and he slowly made a fist, the blue aura was making it's way through his body and through his brain. He made a faint wince sound and slowly opened his eyelids, glancing around.  
_My leg... it hurts.. _he thought to himself, in mid-pain, then tried to look at it, but he was lying down flat on the table. He turned his head which was throbbing with pain, over to see where Zach was, he was in the same situation.  
"Don't hurt me... I'm just a kid.. we both are.. w-what do you want from us..?" Alex asked, wanting to put his hands over his eyes, the light was hurting his eyes, so was the room walls. They were both too bright. His arms were restricted, so was the rest of his body. The plastic white restraints dug into his wrists, and started to bleed, but they only made the bindings tighter.  
"We only want to know what you're capable of..." one of the doctor's told him.  
"Oh, I'll show you once I'm out of these!" Alex replied angrily, rage boiling up inside of him, the aura was getting angry too. Pain struck down his arms and they turned a light blue, making him yell out in pain.  
"Interesting..." another doctor grinned, writing notes down quickly on a clipboard. Alex grabbed onto the table's edge, clenching the metal tightly and grasping it. "Immense strength too.." the doctor wrote down some more notes and put the pen away back in his lab coat pocket. Zach turned his head and had a worried look on his face, but an optimistic one.  
"We'll get out of here.." he whispered, showing pain in his tone of voice. Alex highly doubted his words; seeing as they were restricted to only head and eye movement, escape would be impossible. He grasped onto the table more, the metal getting dented. Or maybe they had a 50% chance of escape.  
After-all, they were medical phenomenons.  
"Oh... you can't escape, we need you two for our needs, and you're only going to make the situation worse by communicating and trying to struggle.." a doctor said, flicking the top of a needle, a grin was spread across his face.  
"Then let us go!" Zach yelled and anger boiled up inside his body, the lights flickering as he tried to move his hands.

* * *

**The Present**  
"We spent.. years trying to escape, all of the attempts failed, but not one, why do you think we're here today?" Alex said, while walking trough the black, gloomy forest with Shadow and Zach. "The experiments weren't escape-able and they were unfair," he continued, then slowly looked down, making a fist, biting down on his lower lip. He stopped in his tracks and glanced down; seeing the same footprint to where they were four years ago. He slowly placed his foot down on the print, it getting bigger. Zach sighed and saw his too, doing the same and glancing down. Shadow looked around and took a glance at a pure black, tall tree, it's roots were sticking out.  
"Hey... isn't that the tree where you guys got upgraded powers?" Shadow pointed out. Alex and Zach both looked up at the tree, distant memories flooded their minds. Alex slowly reached out his hand to touch the bark in the same spot.  
Nothing happened.  
A chilling breeze went past them all.

* * *

**The Past**  
"Stop struggling, Alex, it will get you nowhere, you will do damage to your body, and we don't want that, do we now?" a doctor said, filling a shot up with clear, colorless liquids, then flicked the top of it. The lights kept flickering since Zach's rage was getting more angrier inside of him. Alex yelled out in pain as the shot went into his arm, the liquids coursing their way through his system. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" the doctor grinned, waiting for the effects to get to Alex's brain.  
"I'll kill you... once I'm out of here..." Alex tried to make a fist, but his hand stayed still, he was too weak. "Let me tell you one thing.. that.. that gun over there.. with one bullet next to it, will be placed, directly through your skull.." he continued, his eyelids starting to drop. The electricity from the light's above went out and made it's way into Zach's body, his hands moving at the slightest, controlling the energy in the volts and electrocuting the doctor, in anger. A beep went off. But he couldn't stay awake long enough to find out who it would summon.

* * *

**The Present**  
"If only this happened four years ago.." Alex commented, grasping his hand on the tree, taking a load of black bark off and throwing it on the ground, watching it sink into the earth, like a corpse rotting. He sat down against the tree, leaning his back on it. Shadow folded his arms and glanced down at him.  
"You can't run away from your past forever, it made you who you are today, both of you." he said, his green eyes locking onto the grass beneath his feet.  
"You didn't know what it was like..." Alex muttered and clenched his fist, his hair shrouded his eyes, making him look quite demonic.  
"We have a demon to hunt down and destroy, do you think sitting around all day will make the mission any quicker?" Shadow questioned the both of them, putting his hands in his jeans' pockets. A dark cloud loomed over the forest and it began to rain, making the grass and soil all slippery. Like that made a change. Alex clenched his fists tighter and looked down at the grass, in deep conscious thought. _I know I'm thinking about you.. but are you thinking about me.. Kristen..? _he thought to himself, then looked up at the stormy clouds, thunder and lightening stuck down upon them. But he was completely wrong who was thinking about him. It sure wasn't Kristen, or anyone else. It was Ireland. She was thinking about him this whole time he had gone away.  
"Isn't it weird that Ireland misses me?" Alex finally spoke, looking up at Shadow and Zach, with with finger placed on his chin. "I know.. she said something to me one night.. I can't remember what though.." he continued, with a confused expression on his face.

"I miss Alex," Ireland sat on the table, hugging her knees and playing with her sharp knives and daggers in the palm on her hands. "His aura seems so cold and so far away..." she clenched her fist and sat upright. Jessie, Genevie and Hannah were patting her back slowly.  
"Didn't you confess your love to him one night?" Genevie asked, interested.  
"I did.. but I made him forget about it.." Ireland replied, blinking and making a fist, placing her knives down.  
"I miss Zach, but you need to learn that they're coming back soon," Genevie reassured her with a smile. "I promise."  
"Leave me alone.. so I can hide in a corner until he comes back.." Ireland whimpered and they walked away into their separate rooms. She hugged her knees and bit down on her lower lip. _I know I'm thinking about you.. but are you thinking about me...? _

* * *

**The Past**

Alex woke up, the lights were straining his eyes again. Moving his head and eyes around, he saw that Zach had his hands restrained, so he couldn't use the electricity. Alex slammed the back of his head down on the table, creating a bruise. _Just let us die.. _he thought to himself, pleading that someone or something would rescue the two of them. He wished he'd never left the house. He wished he never touched the tree. But he brought it upon himself. It was his fault, and he had to deal with it. The restrains made terrible blisters around his body, making them bleed and flow off the table into a puddle of blood on the floor. _If I lose enough blood.. I could die of blood loss.. or yet.. I could just escape.. free myself and Zach.. No.. that would be impossible even for me... these restraints are too tight.. _he wondered and bit down on his lower lip, thinking of ways and outcomes, and consequences of escaping this hellhole. A few doctor's walked into the room, with Alex being the one awake, their attention was drawn to him. One of the doctors lifted up Alex's shirt and got out a blue marker, slowly drawing lines on his stomach, marking where to cut him up. "W-what are you going to do..?" Alex asked, his eyes flaring with fear.  
"Oh.. just dissect you.. see what's inside.." the doctor grinned, grabbing a sharp knife from the tray.  
"I'm only twelve!" Alex yelled and felt a stab of pain enter his stomach, the knife was ripping it open. He ripped off one of his restrains in anger as the blue aura inside of him was making his body glow.


	14. Growing Pains 2

**The Present.**  
"We should be getting close by now.." Shadow took some steps forward, holding the ragged and ripped up map in his hands, examining it now and then. Alex was slowly dawdling behind with Zach, taking a cold glance at the gloomy, pitch black ground, kicking the leaves out of his path with his shoes. He placed his palm on his forehead, in mid-pain.  
"Can we stop for a few seconds?" he asked, leaning against a tree, the leaves that were on it were rustling. He glanced up and a dagger slowly shot out from the tree, he caught it in his hand and grinned, holding it up. "I think you dropped this.." he yelled to the stranger in the tree. The stranger leaped down on Alex, pinning him to the ground, the person was familiar.  
"Hi." Ireland said, putting the dagger away back into her hoodie pocket.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Alex got up and glared down at her, then helped her up, standing away from her.  
"I got lonely and I missed you.." she replied, biting her lip, then glanced down.  
"Heh.." he walked away with Shadow and Zach, kicking the leaves again. Ireland ran up to him, and hugged him from behind, not letting go of her grasp.  
"Please.. don't be sad.. I know you are, your aura is.." she said, tightening her grasp around his hoodie. Alex glanced down at the ground and stayed still, showing a hint of sadness, guilt and regret on his facial expression. It had been years since someone missed him. He regret what he had done in the past.

* * *

**Past**  
"That's enough; you're going to kill him," a doctor walked into the room while Alex was being dissected and was almost blacking out from the agonizing pain that the knife was doing to him. "We need him and Zach alive to that we can find out more research, we don't want them dead, do we?" he muttered and instructed the doctors to stitch up the wound, which hurt less. Alex slowly let out a sigh of relief, thinking that everything was over; but he was wrong. He didn't know he would be here for the four years coming on, trapped, isolated and being held a prisoner for something that wasn't his fault.  
"Alex... show them that.. you're not a.. pawn in their games.." Zach whispered to him, his eyes half open, showing agony in his voice. "Do it.. for me." he said and slowly turned his head to face him. Alex could never understand why he was so optimistic about escaping this place. His body started to glow an intense blue and he ripped his restraints off his wrists and legs, the doctors running out of the room, getting help. Alex was out of control so much that he ripped off Zach's restraints too in anger and kicked the door down, stumbling and holding onto the wall in the corridor. He felt 10 injections pierce his arms, making him more angry. He pulled them out of his arms and threw them on the floor, falling and leaning up against the wall. _I was right... escape is impossible.. _he thought and slowly fell to the floor, his last sight was being picked up.


	15. One Bullet

Zach, Alex and Shadow walked down the steps, into their laboratory home. Ireland was sat down in a corner, biting her nails and her legs were shaking as they arrived through the sealed door. Hannah, Genevie, Kristen, Jessie and Milor were surrounding her, curious and worried about her. "Are you okay?" Hannah asked, slowly holding out her hand to touch Ireland's shoulder, but she slapped her hand away and turned her back to the group, facing the wall. Alex placed his weapons down on the table and sat down on it, his head still aching.  
"We're back y'know." Zach announced impatiently, folding his arms, then glanced over to see Ireland huddling in the corner. It was normal to him, so he didn't say anything, neither did Alex; who was playing with his duel pistols and whispering "bang" now and then, with a devious smirk. Shadow helped Abby walk over and took a glance at Ireland.  
"Whats wrong with her?" he asked, his piercing green eyes curious and wanting to help whatever the problem was. Ireland stuttered and finally said:  
"I...I only want Alex to.. k-know.." she bit down on her lip, with a guilty look on her face. It couldn't be good news. The group walked away to do their own things and Alex glanced up.  
"Huh?" he said, confused, then put his pistols down. He walked over and leaned against the wall as she stood up to face him.  
"Um.." she stuttered and looked up at him, her legs were wobbling. "I don't know if I should tell you..."  
"You have my attention now." Alex prompted and glanced down at her, growing impatient by the minute.  
"My dad.. who you know.. h-he was a part of the organization that you and Zach were held as subjects for experiments.. I-I.. couldn't tell you until now.. you never saw him, but now he knows you're back, he can track you down again, you and Zach. I-I never meant to hurt both of y-" she got cut off.  
Alex's fingers locked around her throat and he pinned her up against the wall, almost choking her. He tightened his grip, Ireland was gasping for breath.  
"All this time, we trusted you, you hurt all of us. No wonder they left you alone at the torture facility, they knew you were the daughter of their boss." Alex said, coldly, squeezing his fingers around her larynx, making Ireland go pale in seconds. He dropped her and grabbed two of his pistols. "One bullet in each gun. Now tell me a good reason why not to shoot." He tightened his grip on the triggers.


	16. Antidote to Life

"Tell me.. none of what you said a moment ago is true.." Alex whispered, his hands shaking as he tightened his grip on the trigger. Ireland slowly reached out her hand to caress his cheek, calming him down. He dropped the pistols to the floor as he turned around, noticing that Milor was holding a shotgun to Alex's head.  
"I'll shoot your brains out, before you even think to shoot her." Milor warned, glaring at Alex directly. Ireland glanced at them both, shifting her eyes sideways, then took her palm off of Alex's cheek, who seemed to of calmed down.  
Ireland looked toward Milor and sighed. "Stop it, he's fine.. go back to bed." she ordered and he did so. Alex loosened his grip on her neck and released her from the pin that she was in, from the wall. "He'll track you down, Alex.. he won't stop, until he has you.." Ireland added, her eyes glistening as she glanced up at him, showing fear. "I'm sorry.. I have a mad man as a father."  
A smirk crawled up Alex's face. "I guess we have something in common." he bit down on his lip then turned around, walking back to his room. A sense of loneliness surrounded Ireland and she looked down at the floor, remembering what Alex last said to her. _'I guess we have something in common.' _it repeated in her mind and she sat against the wall, briefly going over their conversation. She made a fist and lied down on the cold floor, closing her eyelids and went off into a slumber.

* * *

Alex walked through the door to his room and glanced at his reflection in the mirror, a sense of darkness surrounded him. "I'm really cold and calculating.." he said to himself and blinked, then raised his fist, smashing the mirror in the process of his anger that was battling inside of him. Shards of glass entered his fists and he leaned against the bed, sitting down. He pulled them out slowly and threw them to the side of where he sat. Blood sprayed the floor where he sat and he held onto his fists, clenching them as blood slid through the gaps of his fingers and onto the tile white floor. "There's one part of me inside, which is evil, and trying to consume my soul.." he talked to himself, looking up, clenching onto his fists tighter. He blinked and saw blood all around the room, then writing on the walls, that read: **You never know who's behind you.. **

His hands shook and his head ached. He didn't want to turn around now that he saw that on the walls. In his own blood. Slowly placing his palms to his cheeks, he was turning insane in the process. Something inside of him was waiting to rip out of him and possess his body. Darkness and shadows loomed around him, taunting him and surrounding him, no one knew what was going on. Alex focused on his mind and how unstable he was, it was making him distressed. Glancing at the blood written words on the white walls, he took the courage to turn around slowly, standing up to face whatever the shadowy figure was. Out of the corner of Alex's eye, he was grabbed by the shadows, by force and pinned against the wall, the figure was walking towards him. The man was Ireland's father.

The bolt to his door tightened shut. The shadows restricted any movement, making it hard to get help. "Hel-!" his calls for help were cut off. A knife from the darkness that was surrounding the room pierced into Alex's larynx, spewing and squirting blood on the floor and down his neck.  
"So.. Alex, what experiment shall we do first?" Ireland's dad asked, a chill going down Alex's spine, he knew he was serious. "Maybe one from the past, as a reunion.." he smirked, the shadows around Alex's body tightening him against the wall. No one could save him. No matter how much he wanted to scream and yell; he couldn't. The knife was stabbed through his voice box, crimson thick liquids were running down his mouth and neck, dripping onto the floor.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **  
The iron doors to the laboratory opened quickly and some mysterious figures in soldier armor threw a girl in, her clothes ragged and torn, her skin was burned and poison was streaming down the corner of her mouth. The iron doors shut. Ireland heard a thudding sound and she opened her eyelids, getting to her surroundings, already the group were surrounding this girl, wondering who she was and where she came from, and why she was in the state she was in. Ireland got to her feet and walked over, thinking the same. But none of them knew what was going on in the room, right, beside, them...  
The girl on the floor was unconscious and seemed to stay like that for a while. Milor leaned against a wall, while Ireland was examining her and the rest of the group had confused expressions on their faces. "She'll be fine.." Ireland murmured, then glanced around the group. "Where's Alex? I haven't seen him for at least eight hours." she asked, and Zach shrugged.  
"Maybe he went out for a walk," he commented, stretching his arms.  
"I doubt he would walk out, after what happened to him recently, he isn't stupid." Ireland replied, glancing down, showing a hint of sadness in her tone.  
"Well..." Milor grinned, while no one was looking and he glanced where Alex's room was. His plan was going **perfectly. **

* * *

The shadows tightened and crushed Alex's arms to the wall, making him close his eyelids in extreme pain. The insane doctor walked up to him with a syringe full of red and blue liquids, a parasite was in there. Alex could barely make out what substances were in the needle, but he knew it would kill him in a matter of minutes. He stuck the needle in Alex's neck, pushing down the plunger, the parasite entering his system. "It seems to like your immune system already," the doctor commented, examining the thick blood that was foaming down Alex's mouth. "We'll just have to wait and see if it kills you from the inside, won't we?" he had a demonic grin crawl up his face.  
Alex's face soon turned a pale color, the parasite spreading through his body quicker than a virus. The shadows released Alex and he fell to the floor, sitting down and panting, the parasite was pinching his nerves and attacking his immune system, which was completely defenseless to begin with. He numbly lifted his hand and pulled out the blood stained knife from his larynx, throwing it away, bloody hand prints were marked o the white, colorless walls and tile floor.  
"I won't die like this.." Alex finally spoke, choking on his own blood whilst he murmured the words; he meant it too.  
The doctor simply smirked; "You will if you carry on the way you are, fight it." he prompted, getting out his clipboard.  
Alex shook his head and leaned it against the wall. "It's already beaten me..."

* * *

Ireland stopped examining the mysterious girl and a scent of blood drifted past, she turned her head to Alex's room and her eyes widened, then she made a fist. _I told him not to do it... _she thought to herself and walked to his room door, clutching onto the handle, and pulling it open, but it was bolted shut. "Alex!" she yelled. "Open the door right now!" she shouted, trying to barge through the door.  
"Whats going on?" Milor asked, trying to act all innocent, like he didn't do anything, so the others wouldn't get suspicious.  
"He locked the door and there's a scent of blood coming from his room." Ireland snapped and leaned her forehead against Alex's door.  
"Maybe he's unconscious and he doesn't know?" Abby suggested, her eyes going pure crimson, her hands shaking.  
"Why would he be unconscious? Something must of happened if there's blood in the air." Claire said, biting down on her lower lip.  
They had no idea...

* * *

Alex slowly took control of his hand and he moved it in line to the doctor's body, making a fist, and controlling the doctor's blood stream. He pinned the doctor to the wall and tightened his fist, making it painful for him to blood-bend. He let go of the doctor and his hand fell back down to the ground. "Simply fascinating..." Ireland's dad said, getting his balance. "Looks like your friends are worried about you," he continued. "Better hurry up, time is ticking and it won't be long until the parasite reaches your brain, eventually killing you in the process." he said and coldly lifted up an antidote, to life. Alex reached out his hand to grab it but he fell to the floor, the parasite entered his brain, poisoning his blood stream and paralyzing his movement. He went unconscious and the mad doctor picked him up, opening the door, Ireland fell in, face-planting on the floor.  
"I wasn't eavesdropping, f-father!" she said, then got up, dusting her clothes. She glanced at Alex and went straight to a corner, sitting down, rocking back and forth. "What happened to him..." she muttered her words, not wanting to look.  
"He's been like this for a while... I need to take him someplace safe." Ireland's father replied, walking up the stairs to the exit.  
"What did you do to him?!" Ireland grabbed her father's lab coat, tugging him away from the steps.  
"I did nothing," he lied, then glanced at Zach. "You come with me too." he ordered him. Milor had a smirk on his face and he leaned against the wall, watching Zach follow them. Ireland went back to the corner, facing away from the others and muttering words to herself, shaking and rocking to and fro.


	17. Keana

Ireland's father grabbed Zach by his shirt collar and pure black S.W.A.T vans screeched down the road and came to a halt, armies of men in their armor, loaded with guns in their hands. Zach got pushed into the back of one of the vans, and they slammed the doors shut, driving off. "TRAITOR!" Zach yelled through the doors, glaring at Ireland's father, who was standing there, Alex over his shoulder, red and blue liquids streaming down his mouth and pouring onto the pavement.  
"Well at least I got you and him.. after months of tracking you down, you can thank my daughter later, if you ever see her again." The mad scientist spoke with a cold tone, hoping Alex would hear him, and of course, he was right. Alex could hear, just about. The van drove on for miles, Zach was sitting in a corner, glancing down now and then, thinking about where he was going and what happened, why him?

* * *

Ireland sat against the wall, her hands still shaking as the group looked down at her, wanting information out of her. Genevie slowly placed her hand on Ireland's shoulder, reassuring her and telling her it would be okay. "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked soothingly, her tone calm and patient. "I'm sure they're both in good hands." she added, a smile appeared on her face. Ireland pushed her away, stuttering.  
"N-No... they're not... my f-father.. is a mad man..." she explained, glancing at her shaken hands, seeing blood on them, like she committed a bad crime. Because she did. Silence filled the air and Genevie pulled her hand away, putting it back in her pocket, murmuring something to herself.  
"Do you know who planned this?" Dani questioned, moving her fringe out of her eyes, so she could look at Ireland and listen.  
"H-He... did..." she replied and lifted up her arm; like a puppet about to lose from it's grasp of strings. Her finger pointed directly at the back of the group, to Milor.  
He had a smirk on his face and began to clap slowly.  
"You figured out the crime, Sherlock. I congratulate you." he sneered at the group, who turned around to glare at him. Claire shook her head and bit down on her lower lip, a droplet of blood drawing from her puffy lower lip and slithered onto the white tiled floor.

The girl from the floor soon drifted into her consciousness, a purple bruise was on her head, it turned into a lump. She rubbed it and mumbled, glancing around her to see her surroundings, they were sure different. She looked up at the group and let out a yell. Ireland hugged her knees, rocking back and forth, obviously startled by the scream, she never liked loud noises. The girl stood up, her clothes dusty and torn, just like her mysterious past. Hannah narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "Who are you?" Hannah asked, folding her arms, but had a curious mind.  
"My name, is Brittney." she introduced herself.

"Oh look who's waking up.." Alex heard some voices around him, he slowly opened his eyelids to see where he was. They weren't talking to him. They were talking to a girl on another cold, metal table, who was suffering. Suffering, like he did, all those years back. And now he finally returned. To suffer again. "Keana, we only damaged your vital signs because we wanted some information.." one of the doctors said, eerily. Keana's pale body was covered in puss oozing blisters, bruised and swollen eyes, chain and restraint marks around her wrists, legs and neck, she had blue permanent marker lines on her stomach and chest, about to be dissected and cut up. Alex had to feel sorry for her, he went through the same pain and torture.  
_I'll get us all out... _he thought to himself, his vision was blurry and the lights around him didn't help. _Zach... I'm sorry... wherever you are... I'm sorry... _he wanted to say out loud, but he didn't want them to notice he was awake. _F-Forgive me... please... _

* * *

Shadow pinned Milor up against the wall, yelling directly in his face in disgust. "How could you?!" he angered himself to an even high level than before, twisting Milor's hand and crushing his phalanges and grabbed the nun-chucks from Milor's jeans' pocket, wrapping them around his larynx.  
"Do it!" Abby yelled, her optics turning a crimson red, with excitement, she wanted to see some blood spilled.  
"Put an end to him!" Genevie grinned, watching. Ireland covered her eyes with her palms, not baring to watch, or hear Milor's neck... crack.

* * *

Alex numbly lifted up his hands to rub his head, then he noticed the group of doctors were walking over. "Well... well... well..." the doctor with the black hair and glasses, began, pushing his glasses up. "I wouldn't expect for the boss to find you back here..." he smirked, looking down at Alex who wasn't paying any attention. Among his blurred vision, he vividly saw Zach being chained and dragged along the corridor. The doctors noticed and went to pull the blinds down; which made Alex angry and rage inside. They brought in a T.V screen and placed it next to Alex, then pressed the button to make it switch on. A hidden camera was put in the hidden laboratory base that Alex's group had been hiding out in. The main doctor pulled out a detonator, with a big red glowing button on it. He yelled out and tried to get up, but the restraints pulled him back down and gave him a painful electric shock, sending volts through his body. "Let's see how big of an explosion it will make, when I push this button." the doctor added. Alex noticed Milor had the bomb in his hand, no one noticed. Alex couldn't do anything. Keana was watching, she didn't even know them.  
"No!" Alex yelled out again and the doctor pressed the button, the bomb went off, radiation poisons and a bright light covered the T.V screen. Alex's aura went a pure black, his optics forming into a crimson color. A dark demon figure ripped out of his shoulder and he ripped off the restraints, grabbing a katana from the closet. He slashed the doctor in half, then looked back at the screen, dropping the katana in shock, the group wasn't there, except a pile of bodies on the floor.

* * *

Alex sent a punch right through the T.V screen, making his fist wound burst open with blood and it dripped down onto the tiled floor. He then glanced over at Keana, who seemed to be struggling and scared of him. "I'm sorry I'm in a state like this," Alex told her, then released her from the bindings. "I just... never expected it to happen..." he lowered his guard and tone, glancing at the bloodstained floor. He grabbed Keana by the sleeve and dragged her out of the room.  
"What's your name?" The girl asked him, wrapping bandages in the process of walking and being dragged at the same time.  
"Alex." he replied, looking for the room Zach was in, and looking out for guards.  
The girl had a sadistic smile on her face. "I guess you know mine."  
Alex didn't reply, he just simply nodded.


	18. Driven by Madness

S.W.A.T guards breached open both ends of the corridor doors, aiming holographic sight guns at Alex and Keana, who were surrounded. The long corridor had no windows, no air vents, no way of escape. Just numerous doors of more torture and interrogation rooms, numerous doors of ever lasting suffering. Consequences, outcomes and choices swarmed through both of their minds, if they chose what to do in the next split second. It could all be over so quickly, so rapidly. If they escaped; they would have a higher percentage rate of getting captured, but if they stayed where they were; they would have a high percentage of going through the past. Their pasts. Surely, him and Zach weren't the one test subjects they were keeping hold of? Next to him, the timid girl slowly released her tight grasp from Alex's black hoodie sleeve, then numbly put her hands in the air, surrendering. It was like a simple game of cat and mouse, but a lot more frequent and painful for the mouse. Alex glanced down at where the red dots from the guns were aiming. At his vital signs. It was either death... or death. A life long decision. He followed Keana's steps and proceeded to put his hands in the air, instead he made a fist and controlled some of the S.W.A.T guards' bodies, flowing their blood stream at his own pace. His control and movement. He made them shoot each other for his own pure entertainment.  
"Dance... dance..." Alex chuckled to himself, and a sadistic smirk crawled up his face, his tone demonic and haunted. Possessed. A blood splatter streamed down his left cheek and into the corner of his mouth, he still smirked, coldly. Something hit him, not physically, but mentally. His irises widened as he remember the exact words Ireland said to him.  
_I'm scared... scared of... not being... with you... if... I'm alone in the d-dark.. or a fire.. strikes out... I'm scared... _her voice played with his mind, repeating over and over again, to taunt and trick him into more insanity. He could never over come it. It was like a phobia, a phobia of being insane, all the time, and worried what state you would get in, if you were to become that low. Hallucinations was his first effect. He locked his optics onto the pile of S.W.A.T guards on the ground, overloaded with bullets. He put his hands on his cheeks, fulling releasing them. He remembered the screen, the radiation atomic bomb, the blinding light. He saw the guards as his friends, and it was him who committed that crime. Him who let himself get captured by Ireland's father. Him who didn't take the antidote to life. Him who didn't stop the doctor from pressing the detonator button that exploded the bomb.  
Keana stood still and watched as Alex went over to a door, with a cracked mirror on it. Alex studied it for a split second and one half of the mirror showed his calm, tranquil face, and the other showed his insane, haunted face. Both sides were opposites. "The pain... it... hurts..." he groaned, fixing his focus on the mirror then slowly lifted up his blood stained fist, smashing the mirror into fractions of shards

* * *

Ireland regained her consciousness to the smell of burning flesh, her own flesh. The shards of laboratory equipment pierced and melted through her almost peeled off skin. Puss oozed out of her arm and dripped onto the floor. She wasn't bothered by the pain her nervous system was trying to tell her. Her only concern was where her friends were. Did they get out alive? The chance was low. She noticed some bandages were down on the floor, with extreme effort and pain; she crawled to it, burn marks covered her entire body, her clothes made marks and sunk into her skin. Radiation poisons made its way through her nervous system and veins, eventually to her heart, lungs and brain. She reached out her hand to grab the bandages, to at least stop some bleeding and swelling of the major wounds. Unconscious or maybe dead corpses were around her, blisters, heavily bleeding wounds were on each and every one of their bodies making the smell unbearable. Burning flesh. Burned chemicals. Shattered glass and exploded equipment everywhere. She estimated how much bandage she would need for herself, and others, then bit down on the approximate length, wrapping it around her wounds. She sighed in exhaustion and began to treat the others, her vision slowly blurring and blacking out completely.

* * *

Numerous armies of doctors and guards surrounded Alex and Keana, inside the facility and outside, in case they decided to escape. Red holographic dots appeared on Alex's body from the guns, since he was easily triggered to snap at any moment. "You've lost Alex, you've lost everyone, you've lost everyone you loved, you even lost your sanity..." a tall, thin doctor walked out from the crowd, shaking his head.  
"It's not true..." Alex replied, glancing down at the shattered remains of the mirror. His hands were shaking, he didn't want to believe it. A normal life, is all he wished for. He winced when he felt several needles pierce his arms and made him drowsy and his self awareness wasn't as accurate.

He woke up strapped to a chair and restrained from movement. One of the doctors opened the steel heavy door, then walked up to Alex and slapped him across his face, leaving a mark. "How do you feel knowing you've lost everyone you once knew?" he asked, but Alex didn't reply, instead he made a fist and blood flowed through the gaps of his fingers, clearly he was angry. "Let me ask you again..." the doctor sighed, narrowing his eyes at the blood.  
"They're not dead!" Alex snapped in a demonic way, his eyes rapidly changing it's color to a glowing crimson red. "They're not dead to me!" he added, getting angrier inside.  
"You must feel so defenseless now," the doctor continued, "Knowing they're not with you anymore, it must be so... sad."  
The voltage on the chains went up and Alex yelled out in pain. Would his suffering ever end? The electricity stopped and the doctor slapped him again, then waited for Alex to react.  
"You can't make me talk..." Alex finally said, then laughed, his insanity rising as the torture went on.


	19. Burnt Flesh and Promises

A couple of hours had passed and they finally gave up on torturing him for information he was never going to tell them. What was the point? They would keep him longer, so what was the point of saying anything? Alex made a fist and broke free of the tight restraints. A sadistic grin crawled up his face and his optics turned a demonic looking crimson color, his shadow was slender and powerful. A red aura glowed around his body, making the light immense and hard for the doctors to see where he was. He made his way through the corridor, holding onto the walls with his shaken hands. Radiation was making it's way through his veins, he could see it flowing. He lifted up his left hand, it twitching and pus oozing out of the blister on his wrist. He found it hard to see, it was all misshapen and blurry, making it difficult to find Zach and Keana.  
_You've lost yourself... _the words taunted him and repeated in his mind.  
"I haven't..." he said to himself, a blood trail leading behind him.  
_You've lost everyone you once loved... _  
"They are still with me..." he murmured, his aura getting a lot more brighter and intenser as he concentrated on the words in his mind.  
_You even lost your sanity... _  
"You could say that again..." Alex chuckled, a smirk flashed on his face as he walked along the never-ending corridor of horror, searching for his last friends. If the others were hit by the bomb, what was the chance they were still alive? Injured? Dead? Alex put his hand to his forehead, wondering many things, outcomes, consequences of escape, and staying. His past, he could never run away from, it always came back. Like karma; what comes around, goes around. Like his past. Never escaping it. He needed to find his two friends, even if they were the last ones alive. Nothing could stop him. He never wanted to lose them in the first place. He always wondered; why?

* * *

Brittney was the second person to arouse from her unconscious state; glancing around she saw Ireland treating Shadow, patching up his burnt skin, bandaging any bleeding and so forth. Ireland turned around suddenly, half a smile broke out on her face, since her skin was slowly peeling off, it was hard to tell if she was smiling or it was her normal facial expression. Brittney started to shudder, the lab equipment was blown to shards of shattered glass, some shards entering her body. Slowly, she pulled them out with each wince, they fell to the tile floor. Shadows of where they were standing where imprinted, the blast was so big, you could see them. Crying, sobbing and whimpering was heard around the building. Ireland whispered to Brittney, putting her hand on her burnt shoulder. "It'll be okay..." she promised. She always kept her promises. "I don't know if Zach or Alex made it..." she whimpered, lowering her tone of voice, then went back to treating Shadow, a stunned silence filled the room, with only echoes of whimpering.

* * *

Windows and corridors passed. Alex was desperately trying to find them, the windows were either covered by pulled down blinds, or they were mirrors. The mirrors made him more insane. He broke into a laughter, his irises flickering as he passed each mirror, taking a glance at each different facial expression that appeared on the mirrors. A corridor of madness. Which was happening to his brain, mentally. He was losing it. Very slowly. He looked at a window and saw Zach in the room, he sighed with pure relief. Angrily, he kicked the heavy door down, suddenly controlling the doctor's blood stream and smashing his head against the window, leaving a blood stain and his head exploded.  
"Nice, you still have your common sense even if you have lost it," Zach chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the unstable Alex. "Come help me, will you?" he asked, struggling to get the rope bindings off his hands. Alex went over and untied them, then walked straight out, in the wrong direction from the exit. "Where are you going now?" Zach questioned, he had to follow him. A grim tension filled the air as Alex didn't reply to his question. He found where Keana was being held prisoner. Instead of kicking the door down, he knocked on it, a guard walked up to the door from the inside, slowly opening it. Alex grinned and grabbed the guard's head, smashing his skull through the door, creating a bloody mess of him. With sanctification, Alex untied Keana and she followed him out of the door.  
"We need to find the remains of our group, if, they are alive." Alex announced, looking over his shoulder and walked to the exit, asking Zach to take lead to their home. The arrived and Keana was about to pass out from exhaustion. Alex rolled his eyes, ignoring her. Zach yelled down at the ground, then stomped; opening the stairwell.  
"Hello?! Anyone in there?!" he yelled down the stairs, then walked down. Alex followed behind him, noticing some bodies crying and begging for help. He just walked into Hell.

Keana followed the two down the stairwell, with the same facial expression that Alex and Zach had on their faces. Sickening. The smell of burnt flesh.


	20. Back To School? (Finale part one)

The school bell rang and the group walked through the gates, then made their way to the courtyard. Alex's skin was pale, his clothes were torn and ripped, blisters, stitches and cuts were around his body, many poisons and toxic nerve substances were coursing through his veins. Ireland had stitches on her face, and her skin was peeling off due to the blast of the bomb. All of the group's victims were like that. Milor had nun-chuck markings around his neck because of what Shadow did, attempted murder. Brittney's clothes were torn, a massive burn mark was on her arm, when she covered her eyes to protect herself from the blast. Claire had radiation diseases spreading through her immune system, she knew she wasn't going to live long. Their lives were completely changed; physically, mentally and socially. They weren't the lively group from many months ago, they were a freak show. Their powers were more horrific and terrifying than ever.  
"We all know who to blame, don't we?" Milor began, locking his taunting glare onto Alex. "The person who got us involved in everything, the person who made us like this, the person who needs to die," he continued, everyone beside him was glaring directly at him as he spoke.  
"You're the one with the bomb..." Alex slowly replied, his eyes flaring with anger, his blood boiling and bubbling throughout his body.  
Claire, Hannah, Abby and Milor glared at Alex, showing pure hatred to one another. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. But again, it was down to him. His fault, he learned from his mistakes months ago.

Helicopters swarmed the courtyard, aiming machine guns, nets and all sorts at the group.  
"What a de ja vu..." Genevie whispered, her knees shaking as she held onto Zach's shoulder, hiding behind him. Ireland bit down on her peeled off lip, looking at Alex, who was figuring out what to do next. Milor tackled Alex onto the floor, both of them spewing up blood on one another. The guards in the helicopter smirked. They got the two right where they wanted them. They aimed a purple ball of electricity at Abby, Milor, Claire, Ireland and Hannah. The electricity made it's way through their systems, possessing them and their mind, giving them bad memories of the people they loved. Making them enemies. Zach lifted his hand and shot electricity at all of the helicopters, making them crash land on the school, causing a fire on one of the buildings. Milor's optics turned a pure purple, volts appeared on his face, a bright intense red aura consumed around his body. Alex lifted up his hand and made a fist, controlling Milor's body, and forcefully pushing him off. Alex's black demon ripped out of his left shoulder, blood spewing out causing him to wince with agony. With a smirk, Alex's demon grabbed a hold of Milor's neck, crushing him into a wall, a dozen bricks falling on top of him. The possessed Milor staggered up, a waterfall of thick blood rushing from his mouth and onto the ground, flowing to Alex's feet.  
"We will all... rot in Hell, for what we did to you..." Milor said, a horrific grin crawled up his face, getting out his pair of nun-chucks, wrapping them tightly around his own throat. All you could hear is Milor's neck snap, his head exploded into thick purple blood with volts running through his body. A blood splatter formed on Alex's cheek. Claire sat on top of a building, aiming a bow and arrow at Alex's heart, but he didn't look up to see. Without hesitation, Claire shot the poisoned arrow. The arrow didn't hit him. Everything went in slow motion, instead, the arrow hit Keana, who was protecting him. Right. In. The. Heart...

"No!" Alex yelled, realizing what just happened, his hatred grew even more. He got out his duel pistols, shooting numerous bullets at Claire, but she dodged and leaped off the building, landing on her feet, lightly. Alex threw his pistols to the floor, then kneeled down, putting Keana in his lap. She smiled slightly, showing a hint of amusement in her eyes.  
"I thought I'd be the one who was crying... and holding you instead..." she had a lump in her throat, her eyes flickering with death knocking on her door. She was the youngest in the group, losing her would be a tragedy.  
"Don't talk..." Alex replied, tears streaming from the corner of his eyes, and landing onto Keana's wound.  
"I've always... b-been inspired by you... with your weapons.. and fighting skills.. I.. I'm glad.. we finally met..." she choked on her words, the poisons making it's way through her system and into her brain, heart and lungs. She laid limp and lifeless. Breathing no more. Alex put her down, biting down on his lower lip. In pure guilt. How could he win this now? He closed her eyes, then glanced away at the fighting that was going on, the fire was getting wilder. He couldn't. Not without his friends. He stood up and turned around, and realized he was face to face with Abby.

Abby's optics turned a pure crimson, her mind was filled with bad memories of Alex. Terrible memories, that could never be erased, unless taken out of her possession state. She pulled out her katana from her ribcage, it dripping with purple, thick blood, flowing onto the floor. "You don't know how much I regret this, Alex..." she murmured, then broke out into an insane laugh, her hair shrouded her red glowing orbs. Abby clutched onto the demon blade, slicing it through his shoulder, but he blocked her with his duel pistols, grabbing her arm, hearing every bone in her wrist break. He grinned and threw her to the ground, blood spewing up from her mouth.  
"Do you want the same demise as Milor?" he questioned, staring directly at her possessed eyes.  
The voice who was speaking wasn't Abby's. It was Ireland's father.  
"The state you got yourself into, Alex, you lost everything, you're going to lose yourself and drown in your insanity if you keep this up." He walked towards the shaken 16 year old boy. Demons and shadows surrounded Alex, pinning him to the hollow, hard floor. The fire was getting closer to them. The doctor placed his foot on Alex's chest, shaking his head at him.  
"I'm not alone..." Alex replied, pain was throbbing throughout his body. "I was never alone to begin with... until you found me..." his voice softly quivered with hatred. Ireland's father aimed a holographic gun to Alex's head, the red dot sight aimed at his skull. Zach looked over his shoulder and his hands shook, dark clouds loomed over the black sky. He brought the electricity down to the ground, shooting Ireland's father directly in the head. He went back to fighting without looking at Alex. Abby held onto the wall with her shaken hand, her anger rising. The demons and shrouded shadows released Alex from their tight grip. Shadow and Ireland were fighting one another. Claire was mourning over Milor's rotting corpse. Zach was shooting volts at helicopters. The fire was spreading towards Hannah and the others. The ashes making it hard to see. Abby charged at Alex, sending him flying into a wall, the building collapsing on top of him. In the rubble, he staggered to his feet, getting his vision focused. He slowly bit down on his hand, forming a blood whip, and lunging it at Abby, wrapping it around her arm and snapping it off. He didn't want to lose another person. Or himself. Falling into a abyss of his insanity. He heard her arm snap and fall to the ground. Abby screeched in pain, agony and dismay, her other arm exploded into red flames, her optics glowing an intense fire colored orange.  
"It's for your own good..." he informed her, then got to his balance, a flashback swarmed in his mind, a de ja vu. A bullet entered through his spine, hitting his heart. Right in the point.


	21. Shrouded Past (Finale part two)

The lethal bullet pierced Alex's heart, causing damage to his blood flow and his own life. Flashbacks of his past loomed and swarmed throughout his mind, causing him to fall to his knees, tiny crimson droplets of blood stained the concrete floor beneath him. He placed his hands on his face, stuttering a few inaudible words to himself. A cackle of laughter escaped his mouth, followed by a waterfall of foamy, thick blood. His hands shook, remembering specific points in his life. Traumatic and spine-chilling. He heard numerous voices repeat in his head.  
"G-Go away..." he whispered, a unstable tone lingering in his haunted voice.  
_"I'll kill you... once I'm out of here..." _he heard his own voice taunting him, making the irises go narrow. He never did keep his promise, killing them all, slaughtering them to get his own revenge.  
_"My dad.. who you know.. h-he was a part of the organization that you and Zach were held as subjects for experiments.." _Ireland's voice was in his mind.  
"You're a traitor to me..." he bit down on his lower lip, his chest bleeding heavily, blood going through the gaps in between his fingers.  
_"I won't die like this.." _He was doing so already, breathing in short, shallow breaths, his hands getting stained in blood. The pool of blood beneath him was getting more deeper. He laughed to himself, falling into an abyss of insanity. He slowly lifted his head to see it was Ireland who shot the gun.

Alex's bloodstained nails slowly formed into talon-like claws, digging them into his chest and reaching in for his heart. He took it out and held it gently in the palms of his hands, crimson and blue liquids seeping through his skin, his heart still beating. His voice quivered and he let out some muttered words. A fight was going on around him, continuing on and on. The doctor that Zach electrocuted slowly got to his feet, trying to find his balance. He walked over to Alex, who had fallen to his knees, shaken. The bullet in his heart exploded into pure purple blood, covering Alex's arms and hands in the substance. The doctor took a puppet attached to a piece of thin string from his pocket, the puppet looked like Keana. "You never... leave me alone..." Alex finally said, catching up with the rhythm of his heart.  
"It's better this way, you have no chance of escaping now." he replied, then began to maneuver the puppet in a blood-bending way. Alex's irises widened as he glanced over his shoulder, coughing up blood in the process, and watched Keana get up, moving like the puppet.  
"Don't even think to touch her..." he warned, reaching out his hand, the purple blood spread through his arm like wildfire in a forest.  
"What if I... cut the string?" the doctor prompted, with a small smirk crawling up his face.  
"Then you have my permission to die..." Alex solemnly answered, his tone dark and insane, his eyes turning purple.

Immense flashbacks swarmed in Alex's mind. Wires, fluids being shot into him. A massive test tube that he was in. "We created you from scratch..." the doctor stepped on Alex's spine, hearing crunches and sprains of it breaking every bone. Silence filled the air. Each bone began to break inside of him, but they just kept regenerating. Over and over. "Your parents were just to keep you safe from the truth. They weren't real, they were fake holograms. If you ever found out at the start, you would of lost your sanity much more sooner, we decided to put Ireland in the school to keep track of how you were doing... then we found out you used your powers in class... such a shame it had to be this way. We thought, I thought you were much better, I was right, you're a powerful human being, I can give you that. You're immortal. A scientific wonder. And yet, you lost so many... and still continue to go on like this?" The doctor added, putting more harsh pressure on Alex's spine. "Your real parents are us, you were created inside that tube."  
Zach glanced over his shoulder, while Claire was trying to catch her breath from fighting.  
"Don't listen to him Alex, he's telling lies!" Zach yelled, his eyes turning a furious red, then went back to fighting with Claire, sending her into a building. Alex glanced down at the ground, the doctor lifted Alex's chin up with a pistol.  
"Come home, where you belong."  
"I will never do such a thing..." Alex bit down on his lower lip, the purple blood spreading through his body, into his nervous system and it let off radiation. "I will never betray them... my friends... I won't..." he vowed, sliding his irises to the ground below.  
"What friends are they? Milor had a bomb." The doctor slid his glasses up to his face, smirking.  
"Which you.. gave him.." Alex replied, his hair shrouded his eyes. "You made him possessed and evil, he was never a cold bastard in the first place, none of us were, until you came along... until I escaped that day... when I upgraded powers, I never knew I had them, why do it to me? Why did you make me suffer for sixteen years? Why not someone else?" he snapped, then chains appeared around his bandaged ankles, pinning him to the ground.  
"Out of all the test subjects, you and Zach were able to react with your powers, and you still are, it is quite amazing, isn't it?" the doctor sneered, glancing at the heart in Alex's palms. "Even now, it still beats. But for one person." he looked around, sighing.  
"All of my friends... unlike the calculating fuck you are, I care about my friends." Alex snarled, his irises flaring, as if his friendship was being judged and questioned.  
"How does it feel now that you know the truth about your past?" The doctor asked, examining Alex's spine as it regenerated, as with his heart appearing inside his ripped open chest.  
"Bitter. Like you." Alex replied coldly, as the doctor cut off the strings to the puppet of Keana. All Alex could hear was Keana's neck break...

"You were only eight when you truly escaped from the nightmares that consumed your whole childhood. Look at yourself, you're a mess now." the doctor told him, taking his foot off Alex's spine as it cracked back into place.  
"You made me..." Alex replied, watching the blood boil through his veins.  
"Ah, better not waste anytime, since your wounds are closing up." the doctor grinned, sadistically, moving his hand in a blood-bending way, closing up the wound, making Alex yell in pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some purple blood slither around him, giggling and laughing insanely. The blood slowly transformed into a girl with short blonde hair, with a small smirk crawling up her slender face. Fire flared in her narrow irises, then went up to Alex, lifting his chin up with one of her daggers, making an ever so slightly slit in his neck.  
"We have a mischievous one!" the girl giggled and put more pressure on the blade handle, grinning with pure entertainment. "I'm sure you won't be when your blood has been spil-" the girl's sentence got cut off as Milor pinned her to the ground, smashing her skull into the hardened stone, staining it with blood.  
"I think you'll find _yours _has..." Milor grinned, the ash was smeared all over him, and bits of rubble were falling off, his arm burnt and dead skin cells were peeling off.  
The girl got up and her wound closed up, then she took a bow, putting her daggers back in her pocket.  
"We haven't introduced yet... I'm Sheri, your worst nightmare."

* * *

**The Past **  
"Hold him still and steady..." the main doctor said to his assistants as he took out a spinal needle from the packaging. Alex was 8 years old. He was dazed on what was happening, like any other child. He was pinned, facing downwards on a table.  
_Who am I...? What is my name? Why am I here...? _Alex thought to himself, as he slowly moved his eyes around the place, looking at a massive test tube at the front with no one in it, just long wires and a blue substance in the whole container. _Is.. that where I was born..? I-I.. don't remember... _  
A long sting entered Alex's spine as the needle was entered, the plunger facing to the ceiling. Pressure added onto the lower part of his spine as the needle went in further, aiming for the umbilicus, which caused extreme pain without local anesthetic. The needle stayed in place for ten minutes, then the doctor took out a tube and placed it under the hollow needle, waiting for the cerebrospinal fluid to drip out into the tube.  
_Why... am I suffering? _Alex thought to himself as the procedure went on for at least forty five minutes more. Blood dripped down where the long hollow needle was taken out.  
"He is remarkable," the main doctor said as he watched Alex lie on his back with extreme pain. Alex's vision blurred as he got a massive headache swarming around in his apex. "I wonder what his reaction will be if we gave him inhumane powers." the doctor grinned, nodding in approval of what he just said.  
"Isn't that... dangerous?" one of the many assistants said, watching Alex breathe heavily. Another doctor walked up to the situation. It was Ireland's father.  
"It isn't. We made him so he can survive anything, he will be stronger and more powerful to break." he explained, looking down at Alex, who showed pure hatred in his optics, fire flaring in his irises.  
_What is my name...? How old am I...? _Alex thought to himself, always wanting to know. He didn't know this man would try and track him down, and be the absolute bane of his sixteen years of life.  
_Why... am I suffering? _Many thoughts taunted him in his mind, he wondered how he got here, if there was any other poor unfortunate souls in the same state of mind as he was in, if he could escape and get out alive, what was happening in that test tube at the front of the laboratory. He wondered many things.

* * *

**The Present **  
"I... plotted many years of escaping that god damn place..." Alex told Ireland's father and Sheri, who was giggling at his demise and the state he was in. Milor was staring at Alex in shock, as if he saw the flashbacks as well, wondering about his past. He felt... bad. "If my powers were meant for me to be stronger, then I'd rather die than be your puppet." Alex snarled, his eyes flaring a crimson colored red and his aura glowing purple around his broken body.  
"Then death it shall be." A similar voice said behind him, a gun to the back of his head. "Whats wrong, loverboy? Have your friends died?" Ireland's voice. He hated that voice, loathed it. He didn't want it to be her. Anyone else but her. She slowly held up all the puppets of his friends.  
"You..." Alex murmured, looking at Ireland as he turned around, who had tight grasp of the puppets. She dropped them to the floor and giggled, stepping over them and coming face to face with Alex, who's blood was coursing through his veins. Ireland's father appeared next to her, grinning at Alex's spine.  
"Look at your stomach." the doctor told him, then Alex ripped off his shirt in pure anger, examining his stomach.  
"There's nothing there, stop playing tricks with me!" Alex snarled in a reply, his aura getting angry and frustrated, a headache coming on. The doctor moved his hand in a blood-bending way, ripping open Alex's stomach, but it didn't bleed. Sheri and Ireland were gigging as they were figuring out ways to destroy the puppets. Alex yelled out in agony from the pain.  
"Now take it out..." The doctor moved Alex's hand into his stomach, taking out a spinal needle from eight years ago.  
Alex's hands shook as he held it, he remembered. "Don't blood bend me again..." he warned, his mind going insane from the memories wandering through his head. "Hahah... I'll kill you all... for what you've done to me... you'll burn in Hell..." he laughed to himself, dropping the spinal needle on the stone ground. Ireland's aura grew intense and Alex got thrown into a wall, rubble and ash surrounding him.  
"Don't hurt him too much, now, we still need him." the doctor informed his daughter who's aura was glowing a bright red as were her optics.  
Under the building, Alex slowly blacked out.

**The Past **  
A little girl with long blonde hair tip-toed past the massive test tube Alex was wired up in, not wanting to disturb him. Curiosity got the best of her and she went up to the glass, taking a glance at all the tubes and the blue substance he was in. Alex's eyes slowly opened, and he noticed the girl. He hadn't open his eyes in years, and they stung whenever he did. The girl looked down, shyly and then placed her hand on the glass, wanting to get him out. "P-please tell me if you're alright..." the five year old said out loud, putting more pressure onto the glass tube, making a tight fist.  
Alex didn't reply, he let out a groan of pain as more fluids were shot through his system and blood stream, practically keeping him alive. A doctor walked in and appeared to be the little girl's father. "Daddy... is that boy okay?" she fretted, looking up at her father in worry.  
"He's completely fine, Ireland, don't worry about him." her father replied, glancing down at her.  
"Just as long as you're sure!" she smiled and walked out of the room, humming a tune, her father following behind her.  
Rage built up inside of Alex, he never knew how to escape the thick glass, he had a chance. But it wasn't the right time. Or maybe it was... he had to escape.

A few hours later, the five year old wandered into the room again, curiosity in her optics as she walked up to the huge test tube at the front of the laboratory. Alex was wired through his arms, legs, stomach, head, mouth and nose. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes again, his vision blurry and disorientated, but he could make out that a little girl was in front of him. Ireland glanced around, checking if there wasn't any guards or doctors near them. She placed her hand on the glass, seeing how much pain he was in, she rested her head on the glass, sighing in disbelief. "You're in pain... let me help you..." the girl whispered, going over to the machine that protected Alex's life.  
"Yes... press it, I want.. to die..." Alex finally said, watching her closely as she went to the machine.  
"My daddy says stuff about you, like you're his biggest success, that you're better than me, I don't want to let that happen, I am his little girl. He spends more time in here than with me..." she bit down on her lip and pressed the **RELEASE **button on the machine, the wires ripping out of Alex and the glass shattering into pieces.

**The Present **  
Ireland showed some sympathy in her eyes, memories flashing in and out. "My dad gave me drugs so I could forget what happened in the past, so I could start fresh, until I found you, it all came back to me. You nearly died because of me, I'm proud of pressing that button, Alex," she sneered, lifting Alex's chin up with her thin katana as he got to his feet from the blast. He got throw into the wall quite roughly. She then glanced towards the floor, examining the spinal needle. "I saw you that day, what they were doing to you, I was going to help, but I thought, why should I help him? He hasn't done anything in return for me. I enjoyed watching you suffer." she growled, her orbs getting angry, her hand shook as she held the blade. Milor was taken aback as if he just seen Alex's past in his perspective. The tension between Alex and Ireland was tense. Zach, Claire, Genevie and the others got up to watch the fight.  
"You did... you were a fucked up child when you were younger, just like your father, both crazy and screwed up in the head!" Alex snapped, then a black, red-eyed demon figure ripped out of his left shoulder. Ireland's father looked shocked, as were the others. "Don't pretend to care about me, because now I know your true, real side, I'm sure your death will be much... much more painful." Alex said with a demonic smirk.  
Ireland's father appeared behind Alex, stabbing him in the back and the knife pierced his spine, purple blood spreading through his system and making him possessed. "Ooh.. it's all purple and woozy..." Alex chuckled, taking out his duel pistols in a puppet like maneuver and aimed at Milor.


	22. Don't Forget Me

"You won't shoot me, Alex, you don't have the guts." Milor told him as Alex tightened his possessed grip on the metal triggers, ready to blast them at any moment.  
A slender smirk flashed on his haunted face. "Maybe I didn't back then... but now since I know the truth, I'm sure you wouldn't mind these bullets in your skull..." he whispered the last words of the sentence. The blood began to spread up and throughout his neck, making his aura hard to control around his body. Sheri leaped to Alex's side, causing a deflection with both of their auras, sending Alex flying into a school building as a distraction. She then moved her head, and a crack of her neck filled the tension in the mist. Sheri was locking her glare onto Milor, her irises turned to icicles, giggling, she charged at him. Milor's body started to glow a light orange and the stone ground beneath them began to heat up, a fiery circle of flames lit up around him, his optics glowing an intense red. With a satisfied smirk, Sheri charged at him, her right hand quickly transformed into a metal drill, making a large incision in Milor's stomach. Blood splattered from his mouth and onto the heated floor. Everyone around them both was watching with wonder and fear. Abby and Shadow were nearby, showing shrouded fear; which was not in their body language or facial expressions. Milor lifted his head slowly to face Ireland's father, who grinned.  
"Haven't.. you made us suffer enough?!" he yelled, in between spluttering blood on the ground beneath his shaken body. The pieces of building and rubble Alex was under shattered like glass. The pistols that were dropped on the floor began to glow a dark crimson red and returned back into Alex's grasp. He walked over to Milor and moved then moved his hand in a blood bending way, closing up Milor's incision wound cut in his stomach, stitches began to form across it. "Thank you..." Milor said, after it closed up completely. Before Alex could walk away from him, Milor grabbed his shoulder gently, looking at him. "Don't go back there... don't go back to them, they'll _change _you, Alex..." he informed him then let go out of his shoulder, his hair shrouded his face.  
Ireland's father tapped his foot on the ground and waited.  
"I have to..." Alex replied, then walked over to Ireland, taking unbalancing steps. Milor felt a stab of guilt pierce him as Alex walked away.  
"Give me the pistols," Ireland's father ordered and Alex looked at him, a sinister, sadistic smirk crawled up his face. Reloading his pistols in a matter of seconds, Alex shot dozens of bullets in Ireland's father's skull, blood, guts and brains scattered across the school building, on the glass and on the ground.  
"Goodnight..." Alex whispered and threw his pistols on the floor, limping to Milor, not wanting to read Ireland's expression. Sheri's eye color and body language became normal as she returned to her old self. Keana got up and cracked her neck back into place, with a satisfied sigh. Wounds, cuts and bruises disappeared on everyone, apart from Alex's body. The only thing on his mind was Ireland and how she reacted. He didn't dare to take a glance at her, by her cries and sobs, he thought it was enough. He began to walk away with the others, but he felt someone hugging him from behind. Alex looked down to find that Ireland was hugging him and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face into his black hoodie.  
"I know... you did it for the best... I... thank you..." she whispered, hugging him tighter as he tried to pull away.  
Genevie and Brittney glanced around the ruined school buildings and courtyards.  
"We need to fix this place up," Genevie told the group and they all nodded without saying a single word.  
"When isn't there a normal day?" Milor joked and Alex smiled for the first time in a long while.

* * *

The group continued onwards to find their underground laboratory was somehow built back up to how it normally was. Surprised, they walked down the stairs and glanced around; nothing was destroyed or broken. _Strange... _Alex thought to himself as Ireland hid behind him, with a tight grasp on the back of his hoodie. _She's back to her normal self. _he pondered with a sigh of relief.  
"What happened?" Milor asked, taking more steps into the clearing. No one answered his question and Alex went to his room, silently, still shaken from flashbacks of his past. He sat against the wall and bit down on his lower lip, his hands shaking.  
"I thought I was born normal..." He said to himself with a tang of sadness in his voice. "My... parents were fake? So no one was by my side..." he added, tilting his head back against the white wall. He glanced down at his body and lifted his shirt up to find wires, tubes and plugs were attached to his stomach and numerous i.v lines were running across both of his wrists. "I'm hallucinating..." he reassured himself, a worried smile on his face. "I'm hallucinating..." his hands shook as he went to touch a tube and he fully grasped it. It wasn't a hologram or a fake delusion. Without hesitation, he made is way to the other side of his room and into a corner, a shadow looming over his body. They were pierced deep inside his stomach so he couldn't pull them out with his force.

"Where did Alex go?" Zach asked Milor, who shrugged. Brittney glanced over her shoulder at Alex's door to his room.  
"In his room, the last time I saw him," she replied, putting her bow and arrow down on the weapon table. "He wasn't feeling too good."  
Zach shifted his eyes to the floor. "Ah, right," he said and walked to his door, knocking on it. The door was bolted shut, tightly. "I know you're in here, stop locking yourself in all the time, you have us worried sick!" he yelled through the door, but no movement on the other side was made.  
Alex felt the tubes go in deeper each time he moved. "Which sick fuck would do this to me..." he groaned and noticed a crack in his window on the ceiling. The glass suddenly broke as a teenage boy fell his way to the floor. "Ryan... took you long enough..." Alex commented, shifting his eyes towards him. Ryan got to his feet and cracked his dislocated shoulder back into it's place.  
"Heh," Ryan muttered, then took a hard glance around the room he was in, then set his eyes to Alex's stomach. "Someone got into a mess, eh?" he asked and walked over, folding his arms.  
"Nice to see you too..." Alex grumbled, grasping tighter on the plugs.

* * *

The moon rose over the ceiling window in Alex's room and he got to his feet, unbolting the door slowly. Peeking his head around, left and right; he sensed someone was there in the corner. _Ireland... _he thought to himself as he heard the chattering of her teeth. He walked closer to the shrouded shadows where she was huddling and hugging her knees. He stood in front of her and shifted his gaze to her.  
"Don't.. talk to me, I r-remembered it, Alex, my father's blood being sprayed because of you, and all this time, I put my trust in you... Whoever is your friend, they will get hurt in the end, all because of your actions," Ireland whispered, then began to stand up, against the dark, white wall. Alex said nothing; letting her continue. "You will lose so many, being the way you are, but you're not alone, are you? Someone is always there for you, waiting for you, unlike me, who is shoved to the bottom of the pile again, just like when we first met, do you remember that, Alex?" She questioned, her narrow eyes shooting cold and harsh glares at him. "Do you honestly remember?"  
Alex took a step forward, coming face to face with her. "I can make it go away..." he murmured and watched his hands shake, sorrowfully.  
"N-No, I want to stay like t-this, so I can remember who you are!" Ireland bursted out, walking towards him. Alex numbly put his hands on her boney shoulders, caressing them with sympathy. "Don't l-leave me like this, please!" she wept, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, and dripping onto the floor. He pulled her closer with no expression set upon his face; as always.  
"I know... you said you've always wanted a normal life, with no fear, sorrow or pain, but I can't give you that," He began, sliding his hands to her temples, with a bit of pressure. "Those three words are what completes me, you want a normal life... you ha-have to life without me, without all of this suffering happening to you." He whispered, his scarred hands started to form a light blue aura around them.  
She shook her head quickly and her hands shook as she grasped onto Alex's tanned arms, her voice quivering. "D-Don't leave me in the dark! I'll do a-anything..." Ireland's voice shook; seeing her life flash before her eyes, meeting Alex, going to school with the others, her father's death. The last thing she saw was Alex's sweet, caring smile on his face, what she always wanted to see, before going unconscious and falling on his shoulder. Catching her, Alex held her close and made 'shh' sounds.

A small shadow filled the corridor as she tip-toed to the main center of the laboratory. It was quite a dim light. Keana peeked her head around and her irises widened as she saw Ireland's head face down on Alex's shoulder, not moving. Fearfully, she ran back to her room, not making another sound. She got back into her bed sheets and wrapped the porcelain tainted covers around her, then eventually fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Morning shone through the forest branches and reflecting in the windows. It was 9:26am, the others were still asleep. Keana awoke and got to her feet, a sense of coldness tingled through her spine as her feet touched the floor. She opened the heavy door, walking into the long corridor with many rooms attached to it. Tip-toeing to the main room, she hid behind the same wall as last night, her hand on the ledge. _"I've forgotten what happened... why does this wall seem familiar...?" _The twelve year old pondered and then silently walked into the main room with bare feet, making slight noises when her feet caressed the white floor. Ireland was unconscious in the corner on the far right, while Alex was leaning against the wall, with no expression on his face.  
"I had to," he began, noticing Keana straight away, shrouded in the shadows. "She wanted a normal life, I gave her one, she'll go far." he murmured, sitting his back against the wall, while Keana walked towards him. Fear fed off her aura. She still said nothing, just looked at him. "Are you surprised that I have such a cold power?" he asked, wondering.  
"N-No." she replied, nervously and swallowed.  
Alex glanced up and got to his feet, wrapping his arms around Keana. "It is very sadistic, isn't it?" He whispered and grasped tighter. "Just like my past..."  
"Yo-You're hurting me!" Keana winced, knowing that he had a power of strength, she was scared that he would harm her, and himself. Alex let go and watched the others walk in slowly.  
"Now that the truth is out about my past, you all will judge me..." he murmured, looking down and sighing. "I can't have the privilege like Ireland, to live a normal life," he began, tracing his fingers over the wall, his irises flaring. "They won't allow it..." he finished, pulling up his hoodie sleeves, revealing long thin tubes pierced through his barrier of skin.


	23. Where It All Began

"I want to see it one more time..." Alex murmured, leaning against the white tainted wall in their laboratory base.  
Sheri folded her arms and shook her head. "What are the odds you'll survive?" she asked, moving her blonde side fringe out of her brown eyes.  
"I want to see if there are any more survivors," Alex argued in a reply, relaxing his shoulders from the wall and standing up straight. "If there's any more people like me." he added, getting his pistols and daggers together, placing them in his pockets. Zach shrugged and got his slim katana off the table.  
"It wouldn't hurt to look around, the main thing is, is that they're all dead now." he explained, sheathing the blade.  
Alex nodded in satisfaction. "We'll go now." he ordered, taking a long glance at the group; seeing how far they've all come. He was proud of them, what they had to go through to achieve anything. Ireland awakened from the corner of the main white room with no windows, in a daze to what was going on around her. She slowly got up and blood rushed from her head to her feet, making her vision blurry and disorientated in parts. Droplets of rain began to splatter on the rooftop, making the weather difficult to travel in.  
"Do we _have _to go on foot in the rain?" Shadow complained, his emerald eyes shrouded in anger, while helping Abby up from the corner in the far left. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the group getting water bottles, maps, weapons and food supplies ready. "Well, I'm not one to argue..." he finished and gently grabbed Abby's arm, leading her over to the group and caressing her pale skin now and then.

Deep puddles formed outside the base, as the group walked up the stairwell, Alex in front with Ireland tugging on his black hoodie sleeve, but he took no notice. Putting her hood up, Abby got out a map and shook it as drops of rain sunk into the paper. "I know where I'm going, you didn't need to bring a map." Alex murmured, looking over his shoulder at Abby, who put it away, back into her side bag. Zach stuck close by with Alex, Milor and Ireland who were rapidly walking ahead, anxious and nervous about the whole idea. Claire dawdled behind Milor, keeping her Desert Eagle pistol in her back jeans' pocket, in case a fight broke out suddenly. Heavy rain tipped down on them and the paths that they walked through grew muddy and slippery. The trees around them became thin, black and decaying as they passed each one.  
"Seems like the place, eh...?" Ryan commented sadistically, taking a short glance at the surroundings, one of his arms were around Keana's waist. There was sharp barbed wire around the perimeter, so subjects couldn't escape or try to break their friends out. _Why am I being the idiot now? No... I need to see if the place is still up and running, if it is, we need to shut it down. _Alex thought to himself, seeing volts spring off the fence. He turned his head to Zach, who slowly nodded. Lifting his hands, Zach controlled the electricity on the fence and aimed it at the clouds, creating a lightning storm above them. Alex stepped over it, as did the others, without getting electrocuted. They were in. The air sent chilling shivers down each of their spines.  
"I don't want to be here..." Ireland whispered, clinging onto Alex's arm.  
"No one does," Milor growled, his optics turning to narrow slits. "We went through shit with you, and this is how you repay us?" he turned to Alex, who was pacing around, examining the place now and then.  
"Now's not the time for an argument... just calm down..." Genevie reassured all three of them, listening to the lightning pierce the sky.  
Alex continued to step through the drenched ground. "If it suits you all, I'll go by myself," he shrugged, not looking back over his shoulder. The group didn't resist to be left alone out in the cold, without hesitating, they followed him inside the main entrance. "The main thing that bothers me, is that each and everyone of you call yourselves my friend." Alex murmured, putting one hand on the heavy door, anxious to see what lies ahead. Keana got out her full-sized pistol for safety inside, then cautiously walked in after. Alex locked his glare onto a certain wall, which made him drop his pistol. Written in blood was: **Welcome home, Alex. **

* * *

Alex chose to ignore the words on the corridor wall. Continuing on to the main doors at the end, he breathed in, then glanced downwards at the floor. _Am I really doing the right thing? _he questioned himself, then blinked, shooting his head straight up. Without resisting his choices, Alex kicked down the main door and a tense silence filled the air. Test tubes, machines, and medical equipment were left untouched, like no one had been here for years. But he knew that was a lie. This was planned for them, ever since they arrived. Milor slowly got out his white nun-chucks from his hoodie pocket for self-defense. A fairly large TV screen was in front of them, on standby. "Hm, we should switch it on." Shadow commented, his eyes shrouded by his blonde short hair. The screen turned on automatically and many voices appeared in the tape. Alex leaned against a wall, listening to it.  
_"Many test subjects have failed to overcome these brutal and horrific experiments, we are still trying to find one subject who can. It wont be for a while yet..."  
"We finally found two subjects who succeeded... they are immortal, a human wonder, but their bodies allow them to go on like that... it really is amazing..." _  
Ireland locked her blue eyes to the floor, shaking with distant memories which never seemed to reach her head.  
"Yes, it is fascinating isn't it?" A spine-chilling voice lurked in the shadows, then the figure walked forwards, revealing himself as a doctor.

"It's wrong." Alex replied, his anger boiling through his blood stream as he stood up straight from leaning against the cold wall.  
"Alex, oh... look at you, you're all grown up... and you brought friends," the doctor sneered, walking closer to the unstable teenager. "Good..."  
Ireland hid behind Genevie as her knees shook, groaning as distant memories flooded back into her head.  
_Dammit... _Alex thought as he locked his hazel optics onto Ireland as she made wincing noises. _I knew it wouldn't work... _  
Test tubes were bubbling through the conversation, and the doctor in front of them seemed oddly familiar. The room they were inclosed in was gigantic and porcelain tainted on the walls, and a smear of crimson. Dark, purple shadows instantly grabbed Alex's arms from behind him, where he was leaning against the wall.  
"It would be best for you and me if you _didn't _struggle, Alex," the doctor commented, walking closer. "Don't worry, you and your friends are in safe... safe hands."  
Alex's vision soon turned to blurry, fuzzy images as the shadows crushed the bones in his arms, making him lose consciousness.

* * *

The scarred teenager awoke to several i.v's, tubes and plugs all along his body. _So it wasn't a nightmare after all, eh...? _Alex thought to himself as he numbly opened his brown eyes to see that he was laying and restrained in a hospital bed of some sort. The ceiling was low with dim lights, the room was small and inclosed, with only him in it and a few doctors. His head started to pound as he lifted it with all of his strength he had left in his beaten body.  
"He's awake..." One doctor murmured to the other, under his breath and sadistically looked over his labcoat.  
A growl escaped from Alex's mouth. "Why the hell am I restricted?!"  
"Relax. You're not going anywhere," A second doctor replied, glancing down at all the notes on his clipboard he was holding. He pushed his glasses up slightly, and creepily smirked at Alex. "We've been after you for some time, and with your record, we don't want you to escape."  
That horrific smirk struck fear in Alex's heart, he knew what they were capable of doing, and why they were doing it.  
"W-Where are my friends...?" He groaned, using more effort to get comfortable. Hah. In this place? Goosebumps traveled along his skin.  
One of the doctors walked closer to the bed, leaning on it, examining Alex's body in full depth. "They're not here." The doctor replied coldly, creepily caressing his hand along Alex's arm, which angered the teen.  
_Thirsty... so thirsty... _Alex clenched his own neck and quenched choking noises escaped from his dry mouth.  
"I'm... so thirsty..." He whispered, grasping his fingers around his throat, tighter. "Need... it badly...or else... I'm no use to your needs..." He weakly continued; "I could just die... of dehydration and starvation and... and possibly blood poisoning... o-or I could... suicide right now... I wouldn't be here for your needs... I'm not y-your pet, I'm normal... I need a normal l-life... I always dreamed of..." Alex explained, his immune system growing weaker by the minute.  
The other two doctors walked over and studied his movement and words, then all three of them started to laugh. "You should be grateful, Alex, you were born into this facility for good reasons, you don't even have real parents. Your destiny is to be alone when you die... and rot." One doctor said, then traced his finger along the i.v lines, then instantly grabbed one and pulled it out, sending a sharp pain through Alex's arm.  
"I-It hurts..." Alex's hazel optics enlarged as he noticed the blood streaming out of the incision. One of the three doctors went to put it back in, but Alex revealed a set of pointy fangs in his mouth, engraving them into the doctor's neck with a hiss, drawing blood.  
"You son of a bitch!" The doctor screamed in agony, kicking Alex in the chest, who licked his lips. The doctor's flesh on his neck was torn and he staggered out of the room, wincing.

Zach was tied down with thick leather straps around his wrists and ankles, deep into his flesh. Metal clamps were attached to his bare skin tightly, and the level of voltage went up, electrocuting Zach's entire body with volts. Currents and currents went through his body, making him vomit up saliva and blood on the table. In the far corner, Alex was tied bound to a chair, wincing and being forced to watch Zach being tortured, as well as himself, being jabbed with muscle failing injections. His eyes were forced open by the doctors, making the torture physical and psychological to both of them. Drops of rain splattered on the roof of the facility, making the environment tense and haunted; with the lights dimmed. All of the doctors left the room, while Zach was still twitching and Alex was losing control of his arm in the bind.  
"We've lost... to _them... _" Alex whispered weakly, his eyes grew tired and bags started to form under them. "To... them..." He repeated, his arm calming down as he relaxed against the chair.  
"This isn't the first time, Alex," Zach replied, his eyes following the light above him as it swayed on the ceiling. "We'll get out alive again..."  
Tensing, Alex bit down on his lip. "I was afraid you were going to say that... 'we'll', so we're not going to help our friends?" He murmured, shifting his bloodshot eyes down at the white tiled floor.  
"What did they do for us?" Zach remarked, turning his head over at Alex, his eyes filled with pure anger.  
"Zach..." Alex started, his mind wandering off into horrific thoughts.  
"What...?"  
"I-I think they're in test tubes, like we were... back then." He put more pressure on his lower lip, drawing blood in the process. "We need to escape and find them..."  
A doctor walked into the room and had an eager smirk upon his face.  
"Are you two ready to play Russian Roulette?"

* * *

The doctors guided Alex and Zach through the long, never-ending corridors, opening every heavy door on the way once one section came to an end. Alex made whimpering noises as he staggered along the corridor, staying close to his friend. _Th-Thirsty... _he bit down on his upper lip, sour blood traveled into his mouth, it just wasn't the same. Zach leaned closer to Alex and he murmured something into his ear, quietly:  
"Here's the plan, we'll take eight steps, and in time, we will aim the guns at the doctors. Got it?" He asked, a revengeful grin formed on his face.  
"I-I got it..." Alex stuttered, his eyes shifting all around the place as they walked.  
"The hell have they done to you, Alex? Why are you all jumpy?" He quietly questioned; setting his gaze on him.  
The thirsty teenager decided to ignore the question and carry on walking, the doctors followed right behind them. After a few more doors, they arrived in a massive room with no windows, just blood sprayed on the walls. The floor was tiled with white and grey. Alex's pupils enlarged as he noticed his friends were in test tubes, who knows what was going on inside their bodies.  
"What is the a-aim of the game?" Alex curiously asked, figuring out ways of getting their friends out of the constant torture. Before he could even think of an escape route, his eyes were blinded by a rag, which around his head and covering his eyesight. _Blindfolded. Just brilliant. _In his hand, was given a black pistol with one bullet. The same with Zach.  
"You two will both stand back to back, then, you will take ten steps forward when I say 'go', and without hesitation, either one of you will _kill _the other." The lead physician instructed, a childish grin on his face. The team of assistants guided Alex and Zach to the middle of the large room, so they were back to back with each other. Alex clutched tightly onto his pistol, wondering whether this was just a nightmare, but... he would of been able to save himself by now, being able to wake up and review that it was a horrific nightmare. But he felt the pain. It was real. Searing and terrifying.  
"Don't we look badass..." Zach joked quietly, slightly turning his head to Alex, who didn't seemed to be reassured or lightened by the joke.  
**"Go."**

The first step Alex took was more of a stagger, his heart raced rapidly and his hands started to sweat on the pistol trigger. _One... _He counted in his head, hearing absolute silence around him, you could hear a pin drop. Only the sound of footsteps were to be heard. Another. _Two... _He pondered if Zach was doing the same, most likely he was; he could sense him far away. _R-Remember the plan, Alex..._ Another heavy footstep. _Three... _Zach was counting in his head too, feeling the same emotions as his opposite. _Four... _Zach murmured under his breath as he shook the gun in his hand, not wanting to pull the trigger.  
_Five... _Alex's pace became a bit more shaky and unbalanced. _St-Stick to the plan...! _  
_Six... _  
_Seven... _  
_Eight... _  
_N-Nine... _  
_T-T-Ten... _

The sound of a gun shot was heard. Alex didn't feel any pain enter his body, although he wished it would of been him. Did Zach follow the plan? _We got to eight... I didn't hear any gun shots then... _Alex wondered. Without resisting, he took off the blindfold to find Zach was on the floor in his own pool of blood. _N-No... he's immortal! _Just as Alex ran over to his friend, his arms were pulled back.  
"L-Let me go!" he struggled and reached out for Zach, extending his weak arm. A subtle growl escaped from his mouth and he broke free of their harsh grasp, staggering over to Zach. _So much blood... no... I can't... he might still be alive... I-I... _he thought to himself, crouching down. Breathing in the delicious scent of blood, he couldn't resist, what made the situation worse was, he was quenching for it. He suddenly began to lick the blood off of the floor. _So sweet... _he wore a fake smile which was shrouded with guilt. Looking at Zach, he stayed crouched, tears forming out of his brown eyes.  
"You injured yourself... just to set me free..." Alex softly murmured, wiping his eyes, then a curt smile traveled up his face. "I won't forget..." he put his hand on Zach's wrist, feeling a slightly stable pulse. A sigh of relief echoed through the shonky room. Alex was fully parched now; he knew his friend would fight between life and death.  
He knew that this moment wouldn't last forever, and in a few seconds in, he was told to stand up on his feet, and they escorted him back to his room.  
_I still need to figure out a way to set them free..._


	24. Final

Heavy rain splashed on the muddy path to the underground laboratory home. The group finally made it out alive of the torture facility. The wind whistled through the bushes and galed past the group, making them travel to their home quicker. Zach and Ryan held the scarred teenager, Alex, up on his feet to keep him stable. Ireland was dawdling behind, her hood up as she shifted her brown eyes to the unstable teen in front. The heavy metal doors to the stairwell opened, the group wandered in. "L-lock the door..." A whisper escaped from Alex's lips as he limped over to the nearest wall, with a pipe beside it. Milor flinched as he slumped to the floor. "Alex, what's the matter?" he questioned as Alex's face began to turn a porcelain color.  
Zach clenched his bloody fist, tightly and glared at everyone around him. "They'll pay for what they did to y-..."  
"Z-Zach..." Alex began weakly, trying to keep his larynx up and running. Lifting his numb arm, he pointed to the cupboard with handcuffs dangling off the side of it. "Grab... t-them..." he ordered him.  
"No, I'm not going to stand here and watch you do this!" Zach argued, his expression was worried and miserable at the same time.  
"Just do it..." he said, his voice going quieter and quieter. Ireland was standing next to Genevie, holding onto her dark blue hoodie sleeve. Zach walked over to the cupboard and grabbed them, then got hold of Alex's wrist.  
Chemicals, toxins, parasites coursed through his body, he let out a little gasp of pain. "Handcuff me to the pipe... in case my body decides to attack..." he murmured, his green eyes fading to a grey color. Now restrained to the pipe, Alex had no intention of moving.

"Yo-You'll always be a brother to m-me... y'know..." Alex said, shifting his dull eyes up to Zach, locking on him. "L-Like a brother... the times you... helped me thro-through that place... things I will always... look b-back on..." he let out a heavy sigh from his lips. His body was still trying to fight off the toxins. Zach nodded and stepped back, hiding his emotions as he looked down at the floor with hate. Ireland walked forward, going on her knees, her hands shaking as she grabbed Alex's hoodie.  
"I...I...I..." she began, grasping tighter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Alex put his pale hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears.  
"I remember when we first met... back where I was b-born... do you r-remember that, Ireland...?" Alex whispered, looking into her eyes and softly caressing her cheek. She slowly nodded, the memories rushed through her mind, her brown eyes diluting.  
"You said yo-you'd always be there and protect me..." Ireland swallowed thickly as a lump formed in her throat. "Always meant n-now, right?" she whispered, staring into his haunted grey optics. "You don't have to die! Why are you g-giving up so easily?! Why now?!" she yelled, tears falling out the corners of her eyes.  
With his other hand un-handcuffed, Alex pulled her in closer to his face and pressed his cold lips against hers. Ireland seemed quite shocked that he kissed her; maybe he really did care about her feelings. "You know what you have to do... right?" Alex questioned, glancing at her.  
"I don't k-know if I can..." she whimpered, then looked down at the handgun beside her. Shaking, she picked it up with two hands.  
"I'll miss you..." Alex said, a sharp pain traveled through his veins, his face getting paler by the second.  
"M-Me too..." she whispered, aiming the gun at his head, turning her head slightly and closing her eyes, not wanting to watch.  
"Y-you'll be alright..." Alex promised, his voice quivering as flashbacks of his past rushed through his mind.  
Helicopters patrolled the perimeter, obviously on the hunt for them.  
The sound of a trigger was echoed through the forest  
Blood splattered against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: That was SoA, everyone! I'm sorry for the many parts you all had to go through, I guess I'll be doing a second season when I'm in the mood for it. I'm so sorry if you got attached to quite a few of the characters, but they'll be in the next season. :} Thank you for reading!  
sorry its so short ;; **


End file.
